Mists of the Anduin: The Fellowship of the Ring
by The Mists of the Anduin
Summary: The Fellowship was originally composed of men, but to defy the rules, two strong Elven women from different backgrounds join them on their journey to destroy the One Ring, but nobody assured them that they would survive... UPDATE: CH. 25 - 27!
1. Prologue

The Prologue

Written by Carithawen

__

Writer's notes: This prologue is from the original version of the movie.

I amar prestar aen. The world is changed.   
Han mathon ne nen. I feel it in the waters.   
Han mathon ne chae. I feel it in the earth.   
A han noston ned 'wilith. I smell it in the air. 

Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it.   
  
It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves: immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf-lords: great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine... Nine rings were gifted to the race of men, who above all else desire power.   
  
For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. 

But they were, all of them, deceived... for another ring was made.   
  
In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others. And into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life.   
  
One Ring to rule them all. 

  
One by one, free lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the Ring.   
  
But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. And on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-earth. 

Elrond: Tangado haid! Leithio i philinn!   
[Translation: "Hold [your] positions! Fire the arrows!"] 

Victory was near. But the power of the Ring could not be undone. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword.   
  
Sauron, the enemy of the Free peoples of Middle-earth, was defeated.   
  
The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of men are easily corrupted. And the Ring of power has a will of its own.   
  
It betrayed Isildur to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend; legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer…

Gollum: My… preciousss… 

The Ring came to the creature Gollum who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there it consumed him. The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For 500 years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave it waited.   
  
Darkness crept back in the forest of the world. Rumour grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear.   
  
And the Ring of Power perceived its time had now come.   
  
It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then, the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable. 

Bilbo: What's this? 

A Hobbit. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. 

Bilbo: A ring. 
  
For the time would soon come when Hobbits would shape the fortunes of all...


	2. The Long Expected Party

Chapter One: The Long Expected Party

Written by Carithawen

__

Writer's notes: This is written from the original version of the movie.

60 Years Later… 

A large wooden cart slowly made its way through the edge of Hobbiton, which is indeed safe to say 'one of the most peaceful places in all Middle-Earth.' Gandalf the Grey, a old, kindly Istari wizard, held on to the reins of his weathered horse that was pulling the cart, looking around at all the green and serenity as he did so. When he heard a bird begin to sing melodically, he grinned halfly, and turned to the young Elven woman who was sitting next to him at the front of the cart. "Now, my good friend, let us see how much you have been travelling, hmm?" He gestured to the singing that rose and fell in the most harmonious of ways. "What is the name of that bird?"

The woman raised her dark green eyes, which were very peculiar for a light-haired Elf, to the surrounding trees, listening intently, her Elven ears reaching far and wide. She is quiet for a moment, listening. She then turned to Gandalf, grinning. "You offer me all of the easy questions, Mithrandir, mellon nîn." She motioned to the clear sky with her eyes. "That is a Lightfeather, a bird native to these northern regions." Gandalf chuckled lightly. "Very good, my friend. I will try not to give you so easy of questions in the future." His gaze moved ahead. "Have you been travelling with Elessar?"

She shook her head once. "I have not seen him in what seems like an age… It is so difficult to find him, sometimes… when he decides to wander into the wilderness on his own."

Gandalf turned to her. "In time, you will come across him again. I am sure of it." He winked, and grinned warmly.

At this, she grinned warmheartedly. "I will not underestimate a wizard's word, Mithrandir… but I do have my doubts nonetheless."

Gandalf nodded. "I see… Well, then, you will see who is wronged, and who is right when the time comes, my friend."

The Elf grinned once more, and turned her gaze to observe the small forest that they were slowly riding into. Strands of her long hair blew gently and softly in the weak breeze, and her thin silver headpiece occasionally twinkled in the gleaming, inviting sunlight that peaked through the trees of the forest. She turned her head once more to observe the old wizard as he began to sing gently:

Down from the door where it began, 

Now far ahead the road as gone, 

And I must follow if I can… 

The Road goes ever on and on, 

Down from the door where it began, 

Now far ahead the road has gone, 

And I must follow if I can. 

Suddenly, a voice not belonging to Gandalf, but to a hobbit sounded in front of them. "You're late." The Elf turned to face it.

Gandalf looked up under the large brim of his pointed hat, his eyes landing on a small, young hobbit, standing on an incline on the side of the path, his arms folded across his chest. 

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins," Gandalf replied sternly. "Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." The two looked at each other for a moment, as though trying to keep a straight face. Then, as Gandalf's mouth begun to twitch, their faces both broke into sudden smiles, and they laughed richly. 

Frodo jumps onto Gandalf's lap, arms outstretched. "It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!"

Gandalf caught him, embracing him as he did so, swaying from side to side with Frodo in his arms, laughing once again. They soon broke apart, and Gandalf looked at Frodo. "You didn't think I'd miss your uncle Bilbo's birthday? Besides…" He motioned to the grinning Elf sitting next to him. "I brought someone along who has not seen your uncle in quite a while."

Frodo's gaze traveled to the Elf sitting next to him, who was dressed in her long, grey-green travel coat. His eyes lit up again, not quite remembering how comely an Elven woman looked. "Elfindel!"

Elfindel, as she was referred to by her close comrades, grinned warmly. "Frodo…" She extended her hands out to him, knowing that he was always questioning himself when the opportunity to embrace her presented itself. Frodo smiled brightly, and moved from Gandalf's arms into hers, hugging her warmly. 

"What a pleasant surprise!" Frodo beamed. "Did you come all the way from Rivendell just to see us?"

"Just to see you?" Elfindel smiled. "You make it seem like it was not worth the while! I am glad that Gandalf offered to take me with him."

"And that I did," Gandalf replied, "for I knew that you, Frodo, and your friends are very fond of her."

Frodo grinned warmly at Elfindel. "And that we are." After another long moment of just looking upon her beauty, Frodo turned to Gandalf. "What news of the outside world? Tell me everything!" 

"Everything?" Gandalf raised his eyebrow. "You are far too eager and curious for a Hobbit. Most unnatural..." He continues as the cart passes through a mill. "Well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on, much as it has this past age. Full of its own comings and goings. Scarcely aware of the existence of hobbits. For which I am very thankful."

A hobbit waved to the cart. "Look! It's Gandalf!" At this, Gandalf tipped his hat. 

The cart moved out of a crowded marketplace, and on to the top of a slope, where he and Elfindel are given a magnificent view of the more quiet part of the Shire, which is lush, and green. Elfindel can see several hobbit-holes beneath the hills. 

Gandalf looked to an open field, observing a group of twenty or so hobbits working on party preparations. Ten or so try to keep a tent up, while others carry tables and chairs. "Ah… the long expected party." 

Elfindel watched as hobbits put up a banner, reading 'Happy Birthday Bilbo Baggins.' As it is raised, the hobbits cheered, and they clapped and cheered more loudly when it stayed up. The cart continued down on a grassy path through another small forest. 

Gandalf turned to Frodo. "So how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence!"

The young hobbit looked at him. "You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar."

"Now, well, that should please him."

"Half the Shire's been invited!"

Gandalf's eyes widened slightly. "Good gracious me!" 

Frodo looked out onto the hobbit holes in the distance. "…He's up to something."

Gandalf looked forward. "Hmm..." He exchanged glances with Elfindel, as if they both knew something.

Frodo observed them, folding his arms across his chest again. "All right then, keep your secrets…" He turned to Gandalf. "Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of."

Gandalf looked at him. "Indeed."

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

Gandalf took his long smoking pipe from his mouth. "If you're referring to the incident with dragon, I was barely involved." He looked at Frodo, who looked back doubtfully. "All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door." 

Frodo laughed slightly. "Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace."

Elfindel looked at Gandalf, her eyebrow raised, as if she was chuckling inside. 

"Oh, really?" Gandalf muttered after eyeing her briefly. 

A hobbit by the name of Proudfoot looked to Gandalf while sweeping the front of his hobbit hole, and eyed him rather sourly.

A couple of hobbit children run down the hill to the side of the cart, following it. "Gandalf! Gandalf's here!! Gandalf!"

Soon, the hobbit children come to the road that the cart was on, and stand on it. "Fireworks, Gandalf... Gandalf! Fireworks, Gandalf..."

Gandalf remained quiet, and Elfindel turned to look at him.

The hobbit kids let out saddened whine. "Ohhhh..."

Gandalf caught Elfindel looking at him, and sighed slightly. Suddenly, spiraling fireworks fly out of the back of the wagon. The hobbit children jumped up and down, and cheered loudly. Frodo smiled to Elfindel, then to himself, then looked at Gandalf, rather amused.

Gandalf laughed wholeheartedly.

The Proudfoot hobbit began to laugh, and as he does so, his wife walked towards him, hands on her hips, and gave him a rather quelling look. His smile quickly vanished, and he adopted a grumpy expression. The cart continued trudging along, and soon came to some open woods, and slowed down.

Frodo stood up, holding onto one of the posts of the wagon. "Gandalf—" he smiled at Elfindel, "—Elfindel…" He spoke to both of them. "I'm glad you're back."

Gandalf grinned. "So are we, dear boy." Frodo jumped off the wagon, and waved as he left. "So are we."


	3. Bein Ahka: Beautiful Waterfall

Chapter Two: **Bein Ahka **{"Beautiful Waterfall"}

Written by Telahalien

__

Webposter's notes: This is written from the original, creative mind of Telahalien. Elbereth shines on you!

The roar of the water was whimsical; it refreshed her soul like no other sound ever could. A loose strand of hair flew across her face as she stared out into the waterfall. She closed her eyes as the mist of the water slowly kissed her face. The roars of the waterfall filled her ears and awoke her heart making it beat faster. She could smell the wet earth and sense the flowers that would soon grow from it. No one could deny the beauty of such a place; Rivendell.

She could hear small steps coming towards her, but she pretended not to notice. She knew it was Arwen creeping up on her. Just when Arwen was going to push her into the water she moved out of the way, making her fall into the water instead. Once Arwen swam up to the surface she squirted a mouth full of water at her. 

"Arwen, don't start something you can't finish," she threatened.

"Oh, what are u going to do about it Telahalien?"

"I'm going to hurt you... badly... m'lady."

"Oh, really?" Arwen asked and prepared to squirt more water at her. Just at that moment their father, Lord Elrond, came up behind Telahalien and was squirted with water.

Arwen crawled out of the water and rushed to her father, "Father, I am so sorry! That was aimed for Halien. I'm sorry.. I'm-"

Her words were cut short by Halien's laughter. She stood there gripping her sides, and laughing.

"And just what is so amusing Halien," Lord Elrond asked wiping the water from his face.

She stifled her laughter and managed an answer, "If you ask me m'lord I think she meant to do it!"

"Yes, Halien I do agree, but I also think you had something to do with it." Lord Elrond said feigning suspicion and then anger. It was Arwen's turn to laugh as she saw the look of incredibility in Halien's face. 

Her laughter quieted down and Lord Elrond spoke again, "I have something to discuss with both of you. Go now and rest and we will speak after you are rested." With that he left both of the elven girls there. 

"I'll race you," Arwen said getting ready to take off.

"Okay," Halien agreed as she pushed Arwen back into the water. She ran of and heard when Arwen resurfaced to protest, "No fair!"

She ran into her room laughing, and threw herself on the bed. Her red hair matted on her forehead from the beads of sweat that started to form there. She stood out among all other elves, not only because of her beauty, but also because of her red hair, which she had inherited from her mother. Halien had never actually met her real parents, she was found not far from Rivendell. Lord Elrond and his wife Celebrian had raised her as their second daughter. Her green eyes also set her apart since they were rare among elves. She was tall and was never the lady like daughter Celebrian would have wanted. Even though Celebrian tried to teach her the same as Arwen, Halien didn't much care for manners and etiquette. She would wrestle in the mud with her half brothers Elladan and Elrohir, and run wild all around Rivendell. Sometime she had archery contests with the boys, and would play swordfight until she beat them. She was really good at wielding a sword, and at hand to hand battle. Lord Elrond knew nothing of her training that would take place early in the morning before any awoke. 

She owed everything to Lord Elrond for taking her in even though she was not of his blood. All of her life she had been treated likes a princess, but now she tired of it and only wished to be out in an adventure. Her adoptive parents were very overprotective and would not let her set foot out of Rivendell unless several guards accompanied her. When she was little she appreciated all of this, but now that she was 2,943 years old she was tired of it. 

She stood up slowly from her bed and called for her lady in waiting to prepare a bath for her. Once she had taken a bath, she put on a dress, which she knew would please the Lady Celebrian, and meet the expectations of Lord Elrond. She was not allowed to wear leggings as she had requested more than once. Instead she was forced into dresses that hugged her body tightly and didn't allow her to move as much. 

After she was done dressing she headed out into the hall and made straight for Lord Elrond's chamber. She knocked slightly and then opened the door. "My lord, I am here at your request."

"Come in Halien," Elrond gestured with his hand pointing to a chair. Arwen already sat there looking tall with a humorless face. She was always like that in front of her father, but she was more than wild when he wasn't around. Halien walked slowly and sat down gracefully in a chair next to her. She smiled and received a quick smile from Arwen.

"As you both know, the time of the Elves is ending and we must leave these lands," Lord Elrond said pacing back and forth in front of them. Halien's thoughts digressed, and she began thinking of how this dress was suffocating her. She tried to pay attention, she seriously did, but everything was distracting. Her glance fell on Arwen who sat there facing their father. Arwen, the Evenstar. Her beauty was astonishing, all knew it, but everyone also knew that she belonged to Elessar. Their love was great and no one could come in between them. Except for the simple fact that he was mortal and she was not. Unlike Arwen, Halien had never known what it felt like to be in love, or be loved. She had never really thought of it because to be truthful the thought scared her.

"Halien, are you listening to me?" Lord Elrond said facing her.

Halien quickly looked back at Elrond, and smiled, "Yes, milord."

"Well then, you'll have no trouble repeating what I have just said."

Halien felt her stomach turn; she was in for it now. "You... uh...well we...."

Elrond sighed loudly and turned his back on her, "Go to your room Halien. You are not to speak with Arwen at all, and you will have no dinner tonight."

"But I..." Halien stopped short, she knew there was no use in fighting. When Elrond ordered something he wanted it done. She put her head down and walked past him, "As you wish, my lord."

Once she had left the room she went to her own, and undressed. She put on her night gown and laid down on her bed. The moon shone brightly from her balcony, and the sound of the waterfalls in the distance were like a lullaby to her. She fell asleep fast, and had a dream filled sleep.


	4. Moonlight Radiance

Chapter Three: Moonlight Radiance

Written by Carithawen

__

Writer's notes: This is written from the original version of the movie. 

****

Translator: Mae govannen, Carithawen, linda wen. ["Welcome, Carithawen, fair maiden"] _Diolla lle, Bilbo._ ["Thank you, Bilbo"]

Gandalf and Elfindel continued on to Bag End. 

As Gandalf stopped the cart in front of it, he observed the front of the hobbit-hole, and sighed in satisfaction. "Ah," he breathed, "here we are. Bag End." 

He descended the cart, Elfindel hopping off the cart on the other side. He turned to observe the Elf doing so, holding his staff at a 90-degree angle with the ground. She hopped off the cart with as much graceful agility as the Elven people were blessed with. Her hooded traveling coat, as well as several strands of her long hair, billowed just slightly behind her as she landed on both feet on the ground. Gandalf grinned faintly, and they both walked to the gate. Gandalf opened the gate, on which was a sign that read, 'No admittance except on party business,' then they both continued on to the front door, which Gandalf knocked on with his staff. 

A hobbit-pitched voice came from inside. "No, thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers, or distant relations!" 

Gandalf glanced at Elfindel, smirking halfly. "And what about very old friends?" 

At that, the front door opened, the light from outside shining on an elderly, but very healthy for an elderly, hobbit, who walked out onto the porch, his face lighting up as he laid his eyes on Gandalf. "Gandalf…?" 

The old wizard smiled. "Bilbo Baggins." He held his hands out to him. 

"My dear Gandalf!" Bilbo walked quickly towards Gandalf, who knelt down and embraced him. 

"Good to see you," Gandalf beamed. "One hundred and eleven years old. Who would believe it?" He observed the hobbit's face. "You haven't aged a day." 

After a moment of silence, they both laughed wholeheartedly, and Gandalf motioned to the Elf standing next to him. "And I brought along a special visitor of whom you might remember…" 

Bilbo turned his glance over and up to the cloaked, but unhooded, Elf maiden, who grinned warmly when his glance met hers. Could it be safe to say that Good Ol' Bilbo beamed more brightly at the person who stood before him than he did at Gandalf? Perhaps. "Carithawen!" 

Her grin turned into a warm smile. "Bilbo…" 

Unlike Frodo, who instantly jumped into her arms at the first sight of her, Bilbo took into account that she was an Elf of Rivendell, and bowed low in courtesy. "Mae govannen, Carithawen, linda wen." 

She smiled, bending over to place a friendly hand on his shoulder, signaling him to stand straight again. "Diolla lle, Bilbo…" 

Bilbo smiled once more up at her before turning to Gandalf again. "Well, come on, come in!" He shut the door behind them after they all entered the hobbit hole. "Welcome, welcome." 

He turned to Gandalf, noticing him removing his pointed hat. "Oh, here we are…" He took both his hat and his staff from him, and moved towards the other end of the room to put them down. "Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger. I've got a few of bottles of the old Winyard left. 1296. Very good year. Almost as old as I am." He laughed gently. "It was laid down by my father. What's say we open one, eh?" 

Gandalf asked a question to Elfindel, who nodded her head in reply. He called to Bilbo, "Just tea, thank you." When he turned his head again, he hit his head on one of the hanging ceiling lights. Then, as he turned again after putting it straight, he hit his head on the ceiling, moaning. Elfindel placed a hand on his shoulder, and when Gandalf nodded a sign that he was all right, Elfindel nodded once. 

Bilbo called again in the background. "I was expecting you sometime last week. Not that it matters. You come and go as you please. Always have done and always will. You caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid. We've only got some cold chicken and a bit of pickle... There's some cheese. Oh no, that won't do. We've got raspberry jam, an apple tart... But not much for afters. Oh, no, we're all right. I've just found some sponge cake." 

Gandalf walked over to a table, observing some maps piled on the tabletop. Elfindel walked over to join him, glancing over his shoulder.

Bilbo walked into the room where he left them. "I can make you some eggs if you li—" He paused when he didn't see them. "Ganda— Gandalf? …Carithawen?" Gandalf appeared behind him. "Just tea, thank you." 

Bilbo turned around quickly, startled. "Oh… right." He stuffed some cake in his mouth, and mumbled. "You don't mind if I eat, do you?" 

Gandalf shook his head. "No! Not at all." 

Suddenly, a banging came at the door, and a harsh female voice sounded. "Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins." The bangs on door grew louder. 

Bilbo backed up against the wall. "I'm not at home!" He took a quick peek into the small window, then moved deeper into the room. "I've got to get away from these confounded relatives, hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace. I want to see mountains again, mountains, Gandalf. And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book..." He wandered off into deep thought, remaining silent for a moment, then suddenly he sprang back to reality. "Oh—tea!" 

Gandalf and Elfindel sat themselves at Bilbo's dining table. As soon as Gandalf got himself settled, he folded his hands on the table, turning to Bilbo. "So you mean to go through with your plan, then?" 

Busy watching over the boiling kettle over the fireplace, Bilbo spoke, not turning to him. "Yes, yes, it's all in hand. All the arrangements are made..." He takes the tea, and Gandalf removed the lid for him. 

"Oh, thank you," Bilbo replied. 

Gandalf kept his eyes on him. "Frodo suspects something." 

Bilbo turned to him. " 'Course he does. He's a Baggins! Not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from Hardbottle." 

"You will tell him, won't you?" 

Bilbo sat down with them. "Yes, yes." 

Elfindel looked at him, speaking gently. "He's very fond of you." 

Bilbo sighed sadly, slightly, turning his eyes to rest on the Elf sitting before him. "I know… He'd probably come with me if I asked him. I think in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire. The woods, the fields… Little rivers…" His eyes traveled to Gandalf. "I'm old, Gandalf. I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart… I feel… thin…. Sort of stretched… like butter scraped over too much bread… I need a holiday. A very long holiday. And I don't expect I shall return." His eyes lowered. "In fact… I mean not to." 

* * * *

Night fell on the Shire; the evening of the party had come. Bilbo, Elfindel, and Gandalf sat outside on the front porch of Bag End together. Both Bilbo and Gandalf are puffing at their long pipes. The hobbit glanced over at the young Elf maiden seated next to him, who seemed to gently glow a soft shade of moonlight. All Elves had that quality about them, but to observe this unique maiden gently radiating before him was something all its own. Her dark eyes seemed to gleam with the gentle touch of moonlight. This made Bilbo smile, for it reminded him of those days of old… the days when he first traveled to Rivendell… Oh, was it that long ago? He sighed slightly at this inward question, and looked upon Carithawen once more, regaining his happiness, before turning to Gandalf. 

"Old Toby," Bilbo said. "The finest weed in the Southfarthing." He blew a smoke ring, which became larger as it floated in the air in front of them. 

Gandalf observed this, and blew a smoke ship, which glided through it. 

Bilbo smiled with his pipe in his mouth. "Gandalf, my old friend. This will be a night to remember…"


	5. Mar: Home

Chapter Four: **Mar **{"Home"}

Written by Telahalien

__

Webposter's notes: This is written from the original, creative mind of Ally (AGAIN!) Elbereth shines on you (AGAIN!)!

"M'lady, wake up!" Gentle hands shook her, as she slept soundly.

She awoke immediately and sat up, "What is it?"

Her handmaiden looked at her, "M'lady, Lord Elrond said that as your punishment you had to attend every council held from now on, and there's a small council going on as we speak. Lord Elrond sent me to wake you, you're late."

The hand maiden exited the room leaving Halien sitting on the bed. "This is torture!" she exclaimed as she hit the bed with her fists. However, she knew that if she didn't follow Elrond's orders someone was going to pay dearly. She skipped her bath, so that she wouldn't make herself any more late, and threw on a white gown. She brushed her hair nearly ripping it all off her head.

Then she ran through the halls trying to make it to the council. She slowed her pace as she reached the council. Patting down her skirt, and finger brushing her hair she stepped into the open room.

Elrond looked over and acknowledged her presence with a slight nod. She went and sat at his side. The council was more than boring, it was regular Orc news and such. Halien paid no attention, and instead looked around her. Most of her life she had spent under these trees, and sometimes she was sent with Arwen to Lothlorien to visit their grandmother. The woods of Lorien were beautiful, and if it was up to her she would stay there, but Elrond wouldn't allow it. It had been years since her last visit to them, and the leaves here in Rivendell were turning gold and would soon fall. Her ears picked up the sweet sound of the water rushing and the birds. She sighed loudly at the though of missing out on the beauty of the place. Instead she was stuck in this boring meeting.

Elrond caught her sight and gave her a stern look, "Do you have a say in this matter, Halien?"

She snapped back into reality and shook her head, "No, m'lord."

"Very well then."

The council went on a bit longer as more news from the outside world came in. Halien looked at the elves that surrounded her. Sure, elves were very fair, but in her eyes they all looked the same. None of them caught her eyes. I guess that's why I can't find 'love,' she thought to herself.

After what seemed like ages the council came to an end. Elrond stood and prepared to walk out, "Are you coming, Halien?"

Halien stood her legs numb and almost giving out on her. She smiled weekly and tried to step forward. She stumbled, but continued her walk towards Elrond. They walked out together not saying a word.

Finally Elrond spoke, "This is for your own good, Halien. All of this will help you later on in life." He continued to walk but said nothing, but then he continued, "I fear for you," he stopped and faced her now, "Your attention seems to fade, and your interest on anything grows weak. I don't know how I may aid you because you will not tell me."

She cast her glance down and walked towards a balcony that stood nearby. Her hands gripped the railing lightly and she looked out to the trees. A cool breeze made her hair whip across her face, "There is nothing wrong with me, m'lord. I assure I am perfectly fine." She feigned a smile for his sake, but she knew that she was not ok.

He gave her a long look and stood silently before he said, "Very well, you may spend the rest of your day however you wish..." She jumped and squealed in delight, but Elrond had not finished, "But... you and Arwen may not be together."

Her smiled faded and she stood still, "As you wish, m'lord."

He kissed her on the forehead and left her. Turning to a wall near her, she began to bang her head. What the heck was she supposed to do with the rest of her day? There was actually nothing to do, and she didn't want to have any of her "How to be a lady lessons." Most of her day was spent in her room or near the waterfalls. 

At night she stood outside in her balcony and closed her eyes. Rivendell was even more beautiful in the night. The milky moon shone bright in the crisp night, and the stars blinked now and then with their golden light. A breeze made the trees sway to and fro, and the birds called softly to one another. She hummed lightly to herself, and tilted her head up. At last she was much too tired to admire the splendor of the night, and she fell on her bed exhausted.


	6. Of Bagginses, Tooks, and Brandybucks

Chapter Five: Of Bagginses, Tooks, and Brandybucks

Written by Carithawen

__

Writer's notes: This is written from the original movie AND I've kicked it up a notch with some of my own stuff, more so than the past few chapters of mine (finally!)! 

BOOM! Dozens upon dozens of multi-colored fireworks lit up the sky, and after each one exploded, every hobbit at Bilbo's party cheered loudly. Indeed, twas the night of the long-expected party, and about half of the population of hobbit guests were dancing merrily to the music.

Bilbo was off to the side of the large get-together, welcoming several guests, most of them all at once. "Hello, hello! Oh, Fatty Bolger! Lovely to see you! Welcome, welcome!" 

Frodo was seated at one of the many dozens of tables set up. Next to him was his best comrade, not to mention best gardener, Samwise Gamgee, a hobbit about Frodo's age who lived down the road with his old Gaffer. He noticed Sam, as he was often called, observing Rosie Cotton, a lady hobbit, who was dancing among the others. "Go on, Sam, ask Rosie for a dance!" 

Sam turned his head to glance at Frodo shyly. "I… I-I think I'll just have another ale." 

Frodo smirked, and before Sam could go anywhere, he grabbed the standing hobbit from behind. "Oh, no you don't! Go on!" And he gave him a shove right into the dancing crowd, and, miraculously, right into Rosie. Without stopping her dancing, Rosie took hold of Sam's hands and they started to dance together. Frodo only laughed gleefully. 

And there, off to another side of the party site, was the master of the evening's entertainment himself, Gandalf, who let off a bright blue firework, which opened out over party site. 

Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, known simply as 'Merry' and 'Pippin' to their friends, and cousins of Frodo, sat at a table, each having a mug of the Gaffer's famous home brew. Merry was scanning the crowd, and Pippin took another sip from his mug. Suddenly, with his eyes still on the crowd, Merry rapidly patted Pippin's shoulder, causing him to nearly choke on the brew. "Ay, Pip, there she is!" 

Pippin looked around from over the brim of his mug, then placed it down on the tabletop again. "Who? Who?" 

Merry turned to face him, whispering. "It's Elfindel." 

Pippin nearly choked. "S-She's come back to the Shire?" 

Merry nodded. "She's right over there…" He pointed to a lady taller than all the hobbits, and Pippin followed his gaze. 

It was the Elf maiden… She was there… no, here! In the Shire again! Pippin sat staring at her, his eyes softening. For Bilbo's birthday, she had brought with her a beautiful ivory Elven gown, much different from the forest-colored travelling outfit that he was accustomed to seeing her in. And he just stared… finding himself oblivious to everything around him. She was gracefully dancing among the hobbits, her face enlightened with the gentle smile that she wore. She had kept her hair in the Elven fashion that she usually wore it in, but it still seemed as if it danced when it swung about very gently with her every movement… 

Merry held a goofy smile when he watched her for several seconds, but not as immensely long as Pippin, who was still staring at her with soft eyes when Merry turned to him. He noticed Pippin looking rather distant. "Pippin?" No answer. "Pippin…?" He waved his hand in front of him. A gentle smile formed on Pippin's face as he still didn't tear his eyes from her. "PIPPIN!" he exclaimed, shaking his shoulder. Pippin blinked and quickly turned to him, his face snapping back to reality. Merry made a face, folding his arms across his chest. "Pippin, you're obviously still enchanted by her." 

Pippin looks at him, feigning surprise. "I-…Is it that obvious?" 

Merry nodded slowly. "Of course it is…" He motioned with his head towards Elfindel, who was now sitting at a table on the other side of the dancing hobbits. "Why don't you do somethin' about it, eh?" 

Pippin's eyes widened slightly. "…What?" 

"Come on—" Merry stood up, grabbing Pippin by the back of the collar of his shirt, dragging him into the crowd of dancing hobbits. When Pippin saw that Merry was leading him closer to Elfindel, he gasped, and tried to pull away in the other direction. It was a comical sight. 

Merry turned to observe the sheepish Pippin. "Pippin!" He tried to pull him back. "What's wrong with you?" 

Pippin turned his head to the side to speak to Merry, his feet still moving in the opposite direction. "Merry, I can't talk to her!" he cried out. "Please!" 

"I've never seen you act this way before!" Merry commented. "Be a Took, and come—on!" He tugged forcefully at Pippin's collar, sending him reeling backwards in a spin, past Merry, past all the dancing hobbits that moved quickly out of the way when they saw him coming— 

And right into the sitting Elfindel, who gave a startled jump as the spinning Took touched the side of her lap, as a result falling stomach-first onto her lap. Elfindel looks down, first noticing that the hobbit's hair and style of clothing looked very familiar. "Pippin…?" 

Pippin sadly and sheepishly pulled himself away from the soft Elven fabric of her gown's skirt, standing up slowly, his eyes lowered to the ground, for fear if they lingered on her again, he would loose sense of reality again. 

Elfindel observed his lowered, saddened face for a long moment, and she surprised him when she spoke… without a slight hint of anger in her voice, but with comfort. "Can I see those eyes, Pippin…?" 

Pippin froze, and took a long while before he slowly raised his head to look at her. He was somewhat relieved to find gentle, comforting eyes looking back at him, along with an even gentler grin. He was slowly delving back into dreamland. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Would you like to sit with me, Pippin…?" 

Pippin looked at her, ready to jump into the empty seat at her table, but since she was an Elf, he still wanted to act at least a bit civilized. "You… you want me to sit here?" 

Elfindel nodded, her gentle grin never fading. "If it is not a problem, I would ask you to…" She motioned to the empty chair. 

Pippin knew of nothing better to do than to accept her offer, and that's exactly what he did, feeling more relieved than ever. 

When Merry glanced at Elfindel from his original table about 10 minutes later, she and Pippin were engaged in lighthearted conversation. When Elfindel began telling Pippin about the latest occurrences in Rivendell, Pippin listened intently, seemingly dreamy, his chin in his hand, his elbow of that arm resting on the table, a gentle grin on his face. 

Merry grinned victoriously. Things were working out.


	7. The Weight of the Ring

Chapter Six: The Weight of the Ring

Written by Carithawen

__

Writer's notes: This is written from the original movie AND I've kicked it up a notch with some of my own stuff (again! Hurrah!)!

Finished with greeting the numerous guests, Bilbo was now sitting on a low bench, telling a group of young hobbit children a story of one of his early adventures. 

"So there I was, at the mercy of three monstrous trolls," he presented with a hint of playful, and sometimes intense, drama in his tone. "And they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook us. Whether it be turned on a spit, or whether they should sit on us one by one, squash us, to jelly." 

At this, a hobbit girl gasped loudly. 

"And they spent so much time arguing the whitertos and the whyfors," Bilbo continued, "that the sun's first light crept over the top of the trees and—" He voiced a large "poof".

At this, **_all_** of the hobbit kids gasped loudly. 

"And turned them all to stone!" he concluded, nodding rapidly as if to defend the story's authenticity. 

Merry still sat at his table, drinking his ninth mug of brew. It is at this moment that Pippin approaches him, taking his original seat at the table. Merry quickly set down his mug, and gulped down what he had in his mouth, finally turning to Pippin. "So… how did it go, Pip?" 

Pippin was in dreamland. "Oh, Merry…" he said with a grin, his thoughts still on her. "Her words are like… are like… mushrooms on a spring day!" 

Merry raised his eyebrow, taking another sip of his brew. "Some poet you are, Pip…" 

Pippin looked at him. "…That wasn't good?" 

Merry eyed him over the brim of his mug, then set it down. "You want to allure her, right?" 

Pippin thought for a long moment, then nodded very slowly. 

"Let me put it in other terms, Pippin… you want to fascinate her… Kind of like how… she fascinates you." 

At this, Pippin nodded at regular speed. "I guess so." 

"Well… you certainly can't do it with words…" Merry pondered. Then he lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Fireworks!" 

"Fireworks, Merry?"

A lightbulb clicked on in Merry's head. "Yeah… fireworks… come on!" He stood up and started to walk quickly towards the party tents in the near distance. Pippin could only follow him. 

Noticing that he had run out of his current stock of fireworks, Gandalf took out several more fireworks from his wagon next to a party tent. As he left to go display them, Merry and Pippin crept out from behind the tent.

Merry looked around, then whispered to Pippin, "Quickly!" He gave Pippin a leg up onto the wagon, and as soon as the young mischievous Took landed on the many of laying fireworks, he started to look for a unique one. 

Unaware to the 'snooping around' of the two hobbits, Gandalf set off some butterfly fireworks for the young Hobbit children that had gathered around him once more. "Oh! Up they go!" 

Pippin pulled out a small firework. 

Merry shook his head rapidly, pointing into the cart again. "No, no, the big one, big one!" 

Pippin pulled out a very large, dragon-shaped firework, at which Merry gasped excitedly. Pippin descended the cart, and ran into the cart. Looking around for any spies, Merry took one bite of his apple, and hurried inside after him. 

After a few minutes of setting up, Pippin lighted the wick of the firework. "Done!" He pushed the top end of the firework towards Merry. 

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground!" Merry exclaimed, pushing it back to Pippin. 

"It is in the ground!" Pippin replied, pushing it back to Merry, who pushed it back to him again. 

"Outside..." Merry stated once more. They continued pushing the lit firework back and forth, the lit end of the wick approaching the end of the body of the firework very quickly, unnoticed by them. 

"This was your idea!" Pippin yelled at him, and at that very moment, the firework goes off, shooting up, eliciting a rather high-pitched shriek from Pippin. Both hobbits were thrown to the ground in the event. The firework soon exploded in the air over the party field, and the all of the hobbit guests cheered. But their happy faces soon melt away, when it turned into the form of a fiery dragon. The hobbits screamed and made a mad dash to get away from it, knocking down tables of food as they did so. 

Frodo looked up into the sky, seeing the dragon, and he scarcely breathed out the first word that came to mind. "Bilbo..." He turned to Bilbo, exclaiming loudly, "Bilbo, watch out for the dragon!" 

Being lead away by Frodo in a panic, Bilbo shook his head. "Dragon? Nonsense, there hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years!" At that moment, the dragon passed overhead, Frodo and Bilbo dodging out of the way just in the nick of time. Slowly, the hobbits who had been crouching down, began to lift their heads. The dragon flew off into the distance, and suddenly burst, filling the sky with bright fireworks. The hobbit guests, who had been literally scared to death, burst out in wild cheers. 

Merry and Pippin raised up from the ground, their faces now covered in soot, and their once smooth hair now dryly smoking. 

Merry smiled proudly. "That was good!" 

Pippin was equally proud. "Let's get another one." 

Before they could do anything, they were suddenly grabbed painfully by the ears. They cry out loudly, and when they look up to see who the person that grabbed their ears was, a scowling old wizard looked down upon them. "Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took," uttered Gandalf. "I might've known." 

As punishment to their crime, Merry and Pippin were sent to the party's 'outdoor kitchen' to wash up the dishes. Gandalf sat nearby, watching them, drinking tea, and smoking his long pipe. 

When Gandalf moved his eyes away for a quick second, Pippin leaned over towards Merry, whispering, "My words could have done better than that…" 

The hobbit crowd caught sight of Bilbo, and yelled loudly. "Speech, Bilbo! Speech!" They cheered and clapped loudly as well. 

Frodo couldn't help but join in. "Speech!" 

Bilbo, who had nothing better to do, walked up to the small, low stage in front of the crowd. "My dear Bagginses and Boffins!" Cheers were elicited from the crowd. "Tooks and Brandybucks!" Cheers again. "Grubbs!" More cheers. "Chubbs!" Yet more cheers. "Hornblowers!" Again. "Bolgers!" Yet again. "Bracegirdles! And Proudfoots!" 

"Proudfeet!" an old hobbit corrected him loudly. 

The crowd laughed, as Bilbo waves his hand dismissively, in the direction of the Proodfoot hobbit. 

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!" Bilbo continued happily. At this, cheers rose from the crowd yet again, along with many 'happy birthday's mixed in. 

"Alas," he continued. "Eleventy one years is far too short a time to live amongst such excellent, and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." 

Silence. 

Gandalf eyed the old hobbit, as though half-amused. 

"I er... I have things to do," Bilbo stuttered, placing his hand into his pocket, and secretly taking out a gold ring. "I've put this off for far too long," he whispered to himself. He then addressed the crowd once more, "I regret to announce this is the end… I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell…." His eyes found a confused Frodo, and he whispered, "Goodbye." 

He suddenly vanished into thin air where he stood, and the crowd gasped. Gandalf and Frodo both looked troubled, but the old Wizard knew further. Looking around for Elfindel, Gandalf caught sight of her, her eyes already upon him. He raised his hand to her in a gesture that she should remain here with the hobbits and calm them. Gandalf, on the other hand, got up, and began to make his way out of the party field. 

Bilbo made his way back to Bag End, still invisible, and removed his ring once he had closed the door behind him. He appeared again inside, laughing. He flipped the ring into the air, catching it on its descent, putting it back into his coat pocket. Humming, he picked up his walking stick, and entered the living room, where the fireplace was already lit. 

A deep voice came from behind him. "I suppose you think that was terribly clever." Bilbo gasped, looking around him, and finally catching Gandalf. He sighed in relief. "Come on Gandalf. Did you see their faces?" He laughed. 

Gandalf eyed him. "There are many magic rings in this world, Bilbo Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly!" 

"It was just a bit of fun...!" He sighed. "Oh, you're probably right, as usual..." He changed the subject. "You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?" 

"Two eyes, as often as I can spare them." 

"I'm leaving everything to him." 

Gandalf observed him closely. "What about this ring of yours, is that staying too?" 

"Yes, yes," Bilbo answered impatiently. "It's in an envelope over there, on the mantelpiece..." His hand reached into his pocket. "No, wait… it's here… in my pocket." He took the ring out of his pocket, and started to finger it. "Why…isn't that… isn't that odd, now. Yet after all that, why not." His voice lowered to just above a whisper. "Why shouldn't I keep it?" 

Gandalf never took his eyes off him. "I think you should leave the ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard?" 

Bilbo turned to him. "Well no..." He hunched over slightly, and his tone angered. "And yes… Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine! I found it! It came to me!" 

Gandalf's eyes grew worried. "There's no need to get angry." 

"Well if I'm angry, it's your fault!" He eyed the ring, "...It's mine… My own… My precious..." 

"Precious?" Gandalf now grew both worried and confused. "It's been called that before, but not by you." 

"Oh, what business is it of yours what I do with my own things?!" 

"I think you've had that ring quite long enough." 

"Y-You want if for yourself!!" Bilbo exclaimed loudly. 

Gandalf seemed as if he suddenly grew taller, the air around him growing dark, and the wood began to creak, as if Bag-End was stretching. His voice boomed angrily. "BILBO BAGGINS! DO NOT TAKE ME FOR SOME CONJUROR OF CHEAP TRICKS! I AM NOT TRYING TO ROB YOU!!" Everything suddenly lessened back to normal again. "I'm trying to help you," he concluded in a friendly tone. He knelt down beside Bilbo, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "All your long years, we've been friends. Trust me, as you once did, hmm? Let it go." 

Bilbo sighed sadly. "You're right, Gandalf. The ring must go to Frodo." He grabbed his travel bag and walking stick, preparing to leave. "It's late, the road is long... Yes, it is time..." He opened the front door, and only took a step outside when Gandalf spoke again. 

"Bilbo… the ring is still in your pocket." 

Bilbo turned to him sheepishly. "Oh… yes." He placed the gold ring on the palm of his hand, and slowly turned his hand vertically, letting it drop. The ring does not bounce, and 'clangs' to the floor. Bilbo turned quickly and walked out his door, Gandalf following him. 

Bilbo stopped suddenly, raising his chin slightly. "I've thought up an ending for my book…" He turned around to look at Gandalf. "And he lived happily ever after, to the end of his days" 

Gandalf grinned softly. "And I'm sure you will, my dear friend." 

Bilbo grinned gently, speaking at a near whisper. "Goodbye Gandalf." 

"Goodbye, dear Bilbo." 

They shook each other's hand, and Bilbo turned, and started down the road, singing softly. "The road goes ever on and on…" 

Gandalf watched him leave, and spoke silently to himself. "Until our next meeting…" 


	8. Siniath: News

Chapter Seven: **Siniath **["News"]

Written by Telahalien

__

Webposter's notes: This is AGAIN written from the original, creative mind of Ally (AGAIN!) Elbereth AGAIN shines on you (AGAIN!)!

The sun rose over the mountains in Rivendell running it's fingers through the waterfalls. It's light consumed the shadows of the night until everything was bright. Not long after that did the birds start singing, and the creatures in the forest began stirring. Halien's eyes fluttered open, and she ran to her balcony.

"By the Valar, it is good to see yet another day of beauty," she whispered to herself. She dressed herself quickly after taking a long bath and headed out. She knew that Lord Elrond would be busy so she headed for Arwen's room.

Once she was at her door she gently pushed it open and let herself in. Arwen was sitting on her bed with a gloomy look on her face. She had been crying for a while now, and when she Halien come in she quickly rubbed her eyes. "Halien! What are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be in here!"

"Lord Elrond is busy; he does not require my presence. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Arwen answered and stood up and walked out to the balcony.

Halien followed close behind, "You are lying. Might I remind you that I know you better than you know yourself."

Arwen gave a loud sigh before she looked at Halien. Her eyes were watery again and the tears threatened to fall down at any minute. "Father, wishes me to leave these shores soon. He wants me to forget about Elessar."

Halien was stuck; she knew she couldn't help Arwen there because no matter what she said Lord Elrond would not let Arwen stay. They would both leave soon. Arwen's would crumble and die if she was to leave Lord Aragorn. Not knowing what to do, Halien reached out and pulled Arwen into a tight embrace. Halien was actually horrible when it came to helping people with their problems. She had no experience in that area, but she hated to see someone cry so she just said the words that popped into her head.

"Your love is strong; it will overcome all of this. Have faith; do not lose your hope for things are bound to change."

Halien felt Arwen relax as she stopped crying, "What would I do without you, my sister? Every time I threaten to fall apart your words alleviate me. Thank you."

Halien gave her a warm smile, "I have to go seek father, so he knows that I haven't been getting into trouble."

Arwen nodded and Halien left the room. Once she was outside Halien breathed a sigh of relief. She headed out, and found Lord Elrond standing in front of a window over looking the land. Halien placed a hand on his shoulder and stood next to him.

"You seemed troubled, m'lord."

He glanced at her and then went back to looking outside, "I have news for you, Halien." There was a long pause before he continued. "Friends of ours are in trouble; I have foreseen it."

"Who my lord?"

He kept his gaze set forward and did not answer. Halien didn't want to ask again in fear of annoying him. Instead she waited patiently by his side and awaited the answer.

"I will send out riders to aid them."

She looked at him, but he would not return her gaze, "And who will you send my lord? Your sons do not dwell in Rivendell at this moment."

He looked at her now, "There are others who I may send."

I can't believe this, Halien thought to herself, he won't send women to do this?! A woman would be far more capable of completing such a task!  


An idea began to form in her head, "When will you send them my lord?"

"By tomorrow eve they shall leave."

Halien nodded slowly, "Who are they seeking?"

"Elessar."

She gasped, "Is he hurt, m'lord?!"

"Halien, you would do best not to be so curious! It is a matter that does not concern you. Go now, and leave me in peace."

She bowed slightly and hurriedly left the room. What would she do now?! The plan that had been slowly forming in her head came back to her now. "No, I can't do that. If he finds out he'll have my head," she whispered softly to herself. "But then again you only live once, and immortality is far too long to be spent this way!" She began to run and found Arwen at the stables.

Halien apprised Arwen of the news quickly and out of breath. Arwen nodded at everything, and with the last thing she dropped the brush she was holding in her hand.

"What are we going to do?!"

"I have a plan," Halien said to her. She gave her a look which Arwen knew far too well. They smiled knowingly at each other, and spent the whole afternoon developing their plan.


	9. Concerning a Green Dragon

Chapter Eight: Concerning a **Green Dragon **

Written by Carithawen

__

Writer's notes: A mixture of movie scenarios along with my own. Will I ever write a chapter just by my own?? ; )

Gandalf walked back into the hobbit hole. He leaned over the ring, and reached out to touch it. Suddenly, an image of a demonic red eye flashed through his mind, making him recoil his hand.  
  
A few moments later, he was seated by the fire, smoking his pipe, and dwelling on the previous event.   
  
"It's mine… My own… My precious…" the voice of Bilbo echoed in his mind.

"Riddles in the dark..." Gandalf responded to himself.   
  
Suddenly, a voice called in the distance, outside Bag End. "Bilbo!" Frodo called. He opened the front door, slowly looking in. "Bilbo…!" His head lowered, and his eyes automatically locked on the shining piece of gold on the floor. He bent over, and picked up the small ring.   
  
Gandalf kept muttering to himself. "Precious... Precious..."   
  
Frodo finally noticed the old wizard, and with the ring in his grasp, he slowly approached him from behind. "He's gone… hasn't he?"   
  
The Istari did nothing but let out a puff of smoke.  
  
"He talked so long about leaving…" Frodo continued. "I didn't think he'd really do it... Gandalf?"   
  
At that, Gandalf finally turned around to face the young hobbit. Frodo extended his hand, showing him the ring.   
  
Gandalf smiled slightly. "Bilbo's ring…" He stood up, answering Frodo's original question. "He's gone to stay with the Elves." He turned to him, and his eyes scanned the area around him, not seeing his comrade. "…Where is Elfindel?"   
  
"She is at the Green Dragon, along with the remaining party guests…" he answered.  
  
Coming to the conclusion that she was with the other hobbits as a means of tying to calm them down after the party's finale, Gandalf only nodded.   
  
Frodo observed Gandalf, still a bit edgy on the subject of Bilbo. "…What about Bilbo, Gandalf?"  
  
Gandalf sighed. "He's left you Bag End-" He held out an open envelope to Frodo, who placed the ring into it. Gandalf sealed the envelope with a red stamp. "-Along with all his possessions. The ring is yours now." He held out the sealed envelope to Frodo. After a moment's hesitation, the hobbit reached for it, taking it. "Put it somewhere out of sight!" the wizard whispered, while making his way towards the front door.   
  
Frodo followed him, growing more confused by the moment. "W-Where are you going?"   
  
Without turning to him, Gandalf responded, "There are some things that I must see to."   
  
Frodo followed him down the corridor. "What things?"   
  
"Questions." He took hold of his staff and hat.. "Questions that need answering."   
  
"You've only just arrived!" he responded eagerly. "I don't understand."   
Looking troubled, Gandalf turned around to face Frodo. "Neither do I." He bent over so that he was at eye-level with Frodo. "Keep it secret…" He placed his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "Keep it safe…" He stood straight, turned, and exited through the front door, shutting it behind him.   
Frodo only gazed at the small envelope in his hand.  
  
* * *  
  
The atmosphere inside the Green Dragon… well, how could one explain the immeasurable joy and cheer felt inside? This was exactly what Elfindel thought, as she sat, still in her party gown, at one of the tables in the pub, towering over every sitting hobbit, and at eye-level with those standing. Hobbits were drinking ale, hobbits were chit-chatting amongst themselves, and some hobbits… especially two very recognizable hobbits (who were standing, with mugs in hand, on one of the tables) leading the whole scenario… were singing:  
  
"Ho! Ho! Ho! To the bottle I go, to heal my heart and drown my woe!" Merry and Pippin, along with many other of the drinking hobbits, belted out. "Rain and fall and wind may blow, but there'll still be many miles to go!"   
  
Merry and Pippin took their solo: "Sweet is the sound of the pourin' rain-"   
  
And all: "The stream that falls from hill to plain! But better than rain or rippling brook-"  
  
"Is a mug of beer inside this Took!" Pippin closed loudly, which got rave applause and joyous laughter from all the other singers.  
  
Elfindel smiled warmly at all of the happenings, reflecting the laughter she had inside. She watched her two hobbit comrades as Merry patted Pippin on the back, and they both hopped off the table. Pippin caught sight of the Elf maiden sitting in the corner, watching him with that smile she wore, and automatically bore a lopsided grin, waving at her, almost embarrassingly. Merry saw this, smirked evilly, and shoved Pippin forward, sending the poor Took careening in her direction, much like how he did during the party…only this time he was moving forward.   
  
About to loose his footing, Pippin gave out a high-pitched shriek, toppling forward- wait a minute…? No impact…? It was supposed to hurt… immensely… but-? His slowly opened his tightly-shut eyes, and beheld Elfindel's face at arm's length from his (well, she did have both of her hands gripping his shoulders gently, therefore preventing his could-have-been fall).   
  
The Elf looked at him, with a hint of concern in her gentle eyes. "Are you all right, Pippin…?"  
  
Pippin only nodded, and stood up straight from the very slight angle he was held at. "I am, Elfindel… I… I-" _Come on, Took! Think of something!_ "-Just had a wee bit too much to drink."  
  
Elfindel laughed lightly, and she spoke with a grin. "Indeed, Pippin, but your singing voice does not seem to falter because of it!"   
  
Pippin caught himself staring again. That laugh, even though soft, could have belonged to one who sang tales… And therefore, he just had to ask…  
  
"Elves are… known to be singers… right?" Pippin began slowly. "You told me this in your tales…"  
  
Elfindel nodded. "You are correct…"  
  
"Then… eh…" Pippin looked up at her slightly. "Do you sing, Elfindel…?"  
  
She must admit, she was taken aback by his question. "I… have sung sometimes, yes…"  
  
"Then sing us something, Elfindel!" a voice shouted. It was not Pippin's, even though he raised his eyebrow at the thought that he indeed said that. He turned around quickly, noticing Merry standing behind him. Oh, Merry, why did you have to go about asking 'that'?  
  
Merry nodded eagerly at Elfindel.  
  
She only smirked slightly, lowering her gaze. "I have not sung in a long while, Master Merry… I am afraid that I will denounce the lovely singing of the hobbits with my own if it does not pitch correctly…"  
  
"I bet Pippin'll love to hear it!" Merry added, making Pippin turn to him, with a hint of anger and a pleading desperation in his look.  
  
Elfindel observed them both, and what she said next made Pippin sigh inwardly in relief. "…Maybe at a later time, my good hobbits. As for now… Let us enjoy the serene conclusion of Bilbo's party."  
  
* * * 

The reception came to a close, and the Green Dragon was slowing emptying out. Samwise Gamgee eyed Rosie Cotton once before he made his way outside alongside Frodo and Elfindel, who was accompanying Frodo back to Bag End. "Good night…"   
  
Rosie smiled. "Good night," she replied, holding his gaze.   
  
Frodo, Elfindel, and Sam left the Green Dragon, and walked back to Bag End.  
  
Right before Elfindel and Frodo made their way up Bag End's front pathway, they turned to Sam, saying their 'good nights.' Sam continued on his way home as they made their way up to the front door. Upon entering Bag End, they both noticed that the windows were open, and Bilbo's old papers flying about the house. Suddenly, felt a large hand grasp his shoulder. The two of them turned around quickly when Frodo gasped, and they were relieved when they saw Gandalf.  
  
"Is it secret?" Gandalf whispered quickly. "Is it safe?"   
  
Frodo, in a panic, searched in a chest on the floor next to him, where he found the envelope he put the ring into. He held it up to Gandalf as Elfindel observed the proceedings, Gandalf grabbing the envelope from him. The wizard made his way over to the fireplace, and threw the envelope into the fire.   
  
Frodo gasped. "What are you doing?"   
  
The envelope burned away, leaving behind nothing but the gold ring. Elfindel took a small step back, already having preconceptions about the jewelry.   
  
With tongs, Gandalf removed the ring from the fire, and held it out to Frodo. "Hold out your hand, Frodo. It's quite cool."   
  
Frodo looked up at the wizard skeptically, slowly extending his hand, as though expecting it to be hot. Gandalf dropped the ring onto his palm, which buckled under the unexpected weight of the ring.   
  
Gandalf moved towards Elfindel, keeping his eyes forward. "What can you see…? Can you see anything?"   
  
Frodo examined the ring. "Nothing.... There's nothing."   
  
Gandalf sighed in relief, looking at Elfindel, who was beginning to come to terms with what was going on.   
  
But all relief vanished when Frodo interrupted, "-Wait... There are markings…" Fiery letters started to appear around the ring's band. "…It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it."   
  
Gandalf and Elfindel stood looking at each other for a long moment before he spoke. "There are few who can… The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."   
  
"Mordor?!" Frodo exclaimed.   
  
Gandalf turned to the hobbit. "In the common tongue, it says, One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them." 


	10. Mornië Utulië: Darkness Has Come

Chapter Nine: **Mornië Utulië** ["Darkness Has Come"]

Written by Carithawen

__

Writer's notes: Again, a mixture of movie scenarios along with my own. Will I ever write a chapter just by my own? ; )

Gandalf and Elfindel sat at the kitchen table, while Frodo made tea.   
  
Gandalf glanced at the ring on the table before him. "This is the One Ring… forged by the Dark Lord, Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom, taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself."   
  
Frodo turned around. "Bilbo found it… In Gollum's cave."   
  
"Yes… For 60 years the Ring lay quiet, in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call."   
  
"But he was destroyed," Frodo said, almost questionably. "Sauron was destroyed." Dark whispers suddenly sounded from the Ring, and all three pairs of eyes looked down upon it.   
  
Gandalf whispered, "No, Frodo… The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring, and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned… His Orcs have multiplied, his fortress of Barad-dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it. Seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. The Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master…" He glanced at Elfindel, before continuing, "They are one. The Ring, and the Dark Lord. Frodo - he must never find it!"   
  
Frodo grabbed the empty envelope, placing the Ring inside, and hurried into the next room, as though he was seeking a place to hide it. "All right… We put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again! No one knows it's here, do they?" Gandalf and Elfindel remained uncomfortably silent.   
  
Frodo turned around fearfully. "…Do they, Gandalf?"   
  
Elfindel placed her eyes on Gandalf as he spoke. "There is one other that knew that Bilbo had the Ring… I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum… But the enemy found him first. …I don't know how long they tortured him for… But amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words that gave them all the clues that they needed to find the Ring's hiding place…"   
  
Frodo thought long and hard for a moment. Then his eyes suddenly widened, and his voice hinted horror. "Shire! Baggins?! But that would lead them here!"  
  
Frodo held up the Ring to Gandalf, urging desperately. "Take it Gandalf! Take it!"   
  
Gandalf backed away fearfully, the same amount of fear in his voice. "No, Frodo!"   
  
Frodo continued urgently, "You must take it!"   
  
Gandalf spoke firmly, yet still fearfully. "You cannot offer me this Ring!"   
  
Frodo spoke still desperately. "I'm giving it to you!"   
  
"DON'T ... tempt me, Frodo!"   
  
Frodo lowered his hand, glancing quickly at Elfindel. Before he could make a move to offer it to her, Gandalf spoke. "I dare not take it… Not even to keep it safe… Understand, Frodo, I would use this Ring from a desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine…"   
  
"But it cannot stay in the Shire!" Frodo countered.   
  
"No! …No it can't…"   
  
Frodo closed his hand over the Ring, silent for a long moment before speaking. "What must I do?" 

A cupboard door creaked, and Frodo took some food out of it, packing to leave.   
  
"You must leave," said Gandalf, handing clothes to him. "And leave quickly."   
  
"Where?" Frodo asked. "Where do I go?"   
  
"Get out of the Shire. Elfindel will accompany you as you make for the village of Bree."   
  
"Bree..." Frodo breathed. "What about you?"   
  
"I'll be waiting for you and Elfindel," Gandalf answered, "at the inn of the Prancing Pony."   
  
"And the Ring will be safe there?" the hobbit asked.   
  
"I don't know, Frodo… I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise, and powerful. Trust me, Frodo. He'll know what to do…" Frodo closed his bag as he continued. "You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside the Shire..." He spoke to both him and Elfindel. "Travel only by day, and stay off the road."   
  
"I can cut across country easily enough…" Frodo said, as he placed the bag on his shoulders, ready.   
  
Gandalf sighed, smiling gently. "My dear Frodo… Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years, they can still surprise you." Suddenly, a clicking noise sounded from the window. Gandalf and Elfindel quickly turned their heads to glance at it. "Get down!" Gandalf whispered to Frodo. He took hold of his staff, slowly moving towards the window. He suddenly jolts his staff out of the window, hitting something hard below, a barely audible moan sounding from the outside quickly after. Quickly, Gandalf leant out of window, grabbing whatever made that noise, sending the form flying through the window and onto the kitchen table, knocking over everything that was on it. It turned out to be a young, frightened, male hobbit… a familiar one at that. "Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee!" Gandalf boomed. "Have you been eavesdropping?"   
  
"I-I haven't been dropping no eaves, sir… honest!" Sam managed to gasp out. "I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me."   


Gandalf eyed him suspiciously. "A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think? What did you hear? SPEAK!"   
  
"N-n-n-nothing important!" Sam cried out. "That is… I heard a good deal about a ring, Dark Lord, and something about the end of the world, but-- please Mr. Gandalf, sir, please don't hurt me… Don't turn me into anything-unnatural..."   
  
"No... Perhaps not..." The wizard turned to Frodo and Elfindel, who ere both grinning slightly at each other, feeling sorry for Sam. Gandalf turned back to Sam, whispering. "I've thought of a better use for you."  
  
The next day, at dawn, Gandalf led his horse into the woods, with Elfindel, now dressed in her forest-colored travelling outfit, Frodo, and Sam following close behind him.   
  
"Come along, Samwise, keep up!" Gandalf called to the trailing hobbit, who was carrying a load heavier than his own body weight. The group paused, and Gandalf turned to them. "Be careful, all three of you…" He turned to Elfindel. "The enemy has many spies in his service: Birds, beasts..." He turned to Frodo. "Is it safe?" Frodo placed his hand over his secure coat pocket, showing Gandalf that the Ring was hidden.   
  
Gandalf nodded once. "Never put it on, for the agent of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power… Always remember, Frodo. The Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found." With that last word, Gandalf galloped off on his horse into the woods. Birds began to screech. Without delay, Elfindel, Sam, and Frodo set off. 

They traveled long across the countryside, through North Farthing, past Overhill… After some time, they came to a field, with knee-high (to the hobbits) crops.   
  
Samwise stopped. "This is it."   
  
Frodo turned, and so did Elfindel. "This is what?" Frodo asked.   
  
"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been," Sam answered.   
  
Both Frodo and Elfindel grinned softly, as Frodo approached him. "Come on, Sam…"   
  
Sam took that slow step forward, and he sighed (perhaps in relief?) as he did so.   
  
Frodo placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Remember what Bilbo used to say…?"  
  
All three of them continued walking as Frodo continued, "It's a dangerous business..., going out your door. You step out onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."  
  
***  
  
Samwise walked through a path between rows of tall (considerably taller than himself) corn, searching eagerly for the rest of the group that he got separated from. Sam called worriedly, "Mr. Frodo? Elfindel? Frodo? FRODO?!"   
  
Suddenly, Frodo and Elfindel emerged from the corn stalks, and Sam sighed loudly in relief. "I thought I'd lost you," the gardener breathed   
  
"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked.   
  
Sam approached them slowly. "It's just something Gandalf said…"   
  
"What did he say?" Frodo asked.   
  
"Don't you lose them, Samwise Gamgee… And I don't mean to." Both Frodo and Elfindel grinned halfly, as they both closer approached Sam.   
  
"Sam, we're still in the Shire," Frodo said. "What could possibly happen?" Suddenly, as if in answer, Merry and Pippin come out from the corn stalks, running from something, or someone. Not noticing the three in their path, they rammed into them, sending them all careening to the ground, even Elfindel, who had her legs rammed into.   
  
Pippin shook his head, shaking off his daze. Finally opening his eyes, he realized that he fell on Frodo. "Frodo! Merry- It's Frodo Baggins!" he exclaimed, turning to his comrade.  
  
"Hello, Frodo!" Merry looked forward, noticing that he careened into the Elf maiden. "And Elfindel!"   
  
Pippin did a double-take. "…And w-_who_-?"  
  
Sam stood up, and grabbed Pippin, heaving him off Frodo. "Get off him! Come on, Frodo."   
  
Frodo straightened his shirt after he was helped up. "What's the meaning of this?"   
  
Merry finally stood up, off of Elfindel, and out of his temporary daze. He turned to Sam. "Hold these-" He placed an armful of cabbages into Sam's arms.   
  
Sam gasped. "You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!"   
  
Barking was suddenly heard, along with Farmer Maggot's angered voice behind it. "Oi! You get back here! Get out of my fields! You know what's gonna happen when I catch up with you?"  
  
"Run!" Merry yelled, and all of them dashed into the corn stalk...   
  
All except for Sam, who stood still, holding the cabbages and carrots. "Oh....!" He quickly dropped the goods to the ground and quickly followed the others into the cover of Farmer Maggot's crop.   
  
Merry yelled to them as they dashed through the crops. "I don't know why he's so upset! It's only a couple of carrots-!"   
  
"-And some cabbages!" Pippin added. "And then those three bags of potatoes we lifted last week, and-and the mushrooms, the week before!   
  
"Yes, Pippin," Merry replied back to him. "My point is, he's clearly overreacting! Run!"   
  
They did nothing but run. Soon, they came to the edge of a steep slope. Elfindel, Pippin, Merry, and Frodo tried to keep their balance, and almost managed, but then Sam rammed into the back of Frodo, causing them all to fall down the slope. Elfindel landed first, then Frodo, Pippin (who landed just inches away from a pile of manure), Merry, then Sam.   
  
"Oh," Pippin breathed. "That was close!"   
  
"Ahhh… Ohhh…." Merry groaned. "I think I've broken something…" He pulled out a broken carrot from underneath him.   
  
Sam raised himself off the pile. "Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!"   
  
Merry sat up. "What? It was just a detour. A shortcut!"   
  
"A shortcut to what?" Sam asked angrily.   
  
Pippin suddenly spotted something worth while on the ground ahead of them. "Mushrooms!!" Sam, Pippin, and Merry stood up quickly, running to the patch of mushrooms. They quickly started to put some mushrooms into a bag.   
  
"Take that one...!" Merry instructed.   
  
"That's mine...!" Pippin announced. "Mmmm... Here's a nice one, Sam!"  
  
Frodo stood up, giving Elfindel a hand to stand up. Elfindel brushed herself off. When her eyes were lowered to observe her tunic shirt, she noticed a path on the ground… and they were standing on it. She turned to Frodo, whispering. "Frodo! Look!"   
  
Frodo glanced at the path, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He quickly turned to the other hobbits. "I think we should get off the road…"   
  
Suddenly, the sound of a horse neighing was heard, and the leaves rustled on the ground as if upswept by a sudden gust of wind.   
  
Frodo's eyes widened. "Get off the road! QUICK!"   
  
Elfindel and Frodo hurried off the road, followed by the other hobbits. They found a hiding place under the roots of a tree, Elfindel having to closely duck into the tree to be obscured from view. Merry and Pippin began to fight over the bag of mushrooms.   
  
Sam turned to them angrily. "Be quiet!" he whispered.   
  
All became quiet as a rider in black robes mounted on a dark horse trotted slowly to the place on the road in which they jumped. He dismounted and walked towards their hiding place, bending down, sniffing. Frodo closed his eyes, and took out the Ring, and as he did so, the rider turned his hooded and shadowed face towards him. Frodo held the Ring near to his finger, preparing to put it on, but Sam soon noticed, and tapped him firmly on the shoulder. Frodo opened his eyes, and quickly put the Ring away, and as he does, the Rider looked away. Merry threw the bag of mushrooms off into the distance, creating a loud rustle in the bushes far from them, and the rider moved towards it. Soon after, the Elf and the hobbits bolt from their hiding place and ran. As soon as they were at a safe distance, they all stopped running. Merry collapsed onto the ground. "What was that?" he said, out of breath. Frodo did not answer, but took out the Ring, holding it in the palm of his hand.   
  
* * *  
  
They were running again. Darkness had fallen, and they were encompassed by woodland. They all slowed. "Anything?" Merry asked.   
  
"Nothing!" Frodo quickly answered.  
  
Pippin stopped altogether, halting beside Elfindel, who was listening with her Elven ears. "What is going on…?"   
  
Merry approached Frodo from behind. "That Black Rider was looking for something. Or someone... Frodo?" Frodo turned around to face Merry.  
  
"Get down!" Pippin suddenly shouted urgently. All of them hit the floor, and, through the trees, they saw a dark rider in the distance.   
  
"I have to leave the Shire," Frodo whispered. "Sam, Elfindel, and I must get to Bree."   
  
Merry nodded slowly. "Right... Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me!" They all began to follow Merry, but they were quickly cut short, when a dark rider rode up in front of them.   
  
"Watch out!" Pippin exclaimed.   
  
"Run! Frodo, this way!" Merry exclaimed. "Follow me! Frodo! Hurry! Run! Frodo!" They broke into a fast sprint, and soon come to the Brandywine River. Elfindel hopped onto the wooden ferry first, steadying her weight on it before she turned around to help Sam, Merry, and Pippin get onto it. Frodo was still being pursued by the dark rider.   
  
Sam caught sight of the fleeing hobbit. "Frodo!"   
  
Soon, everyone on the ferry was calling out to Frodo, words of both worry and encouragement. The ferry was untied and it was drifting off. 

  
Frodo ran onto the bridge. "No…!" Reaching the edge of the bridge, he jumped forward, longly and fell onto the boat. The rider skidded to a halt at the river bank, and watched as the ferry drifted off. Frodo raised his head to look at the far rider. "How far to the nearest crossing?" he asked Merry.   
  
"The Brandywine bridge," he answered. "Twenty miles." Was that enough distance...?


	11. Namárië Rivendell: Farewell, Rivendell

Chapter Ten: **Namárië Rivendell **["Farewell Rivendell"]

Written by Telahalien

She awoke early the next morning with a huge smile on her face. Today would be the day when she proved herself to Lord Elrond. She just hoped that their plans wouldn't go astray. 

As always she followed her daily routine, and pretended that there was nothing new. It seemed to work because Lord Elrond went about his daily business without giving her any grief. Elladan and Elrohir had not yet come back from their adventures, so Halien had no idea who Lord Elrond was planning to send out. During the morning she had hid in the stables listening to the conversations of the other men. At last she had found out everything she needed to know.

Her father would send out two male riders to go get Elessar and others. They were to set out at sundown with little supplies. Arwen and Halien had perfected their plans, now they only had to wait to enact them.

When the sky grew orange and pink with purple streaks, Halien rushed to her room; it was time. Although she had never really had an outfit for traveling she had scanned her closet and found a dress that would be perfect for the occasion. She had searched high and low hoping to find a pair of leggings, but to her dismay it wasn't that easy to find some. 

She dressed quickly in the darkness of her room hoping that everything looked right. The quickly, she tied her hair into an intricate braid that held half of it together. She grabbed her sword and headed out of her room. It was quiet outside, but she had to make sure that her father wouldn't hear them. This is where her elven features came into play. Like a cat, she passed his chambers quietly and continued to the stables. Once she was out of the palace she let out a sigh of relief. 

Arwen was already waiting for her at the stables. Arwen had her horse, Asfaloth ready and had Halien's horse, Gil-galad, ready as well. 

"Where are the riders?" Halien asked as she neared Arwen.

"I've tied them up, gagged them, and well blindfolded them. By the time they're found we'll be far from here. Your horse is ready, will you mount?"

Halien laughed, "If only father could see you now. I have no doubt that he would laugh."

Arwen smiled, "He would have my head before he laughed, but alas I am ready and the hour grow late, we must head out."

Halien nodded and mounted her horse. Arwen did the same, and they looked at each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Halien asked. If they were caught Arwen would be punished more severely than Halien. Lord Elrond had given up on Halien after a couple of years. He knew she was wild hearted and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Arwen threw her head back and laughed, "Are you scared, Halien?"

Before Halien had a chance to answer, Arwen rode ahead leading the way. Halien smiled to herself, and rode after her. 

The stars twinkled brightly in the pool of darkness above, and the milky white moon waned above. It was a strange feeling to have the crisp night air running through their hair. It made them both smile; and made their spirits rise. The night was cool and they blushed slightly in the darkness as they raced silently side by side. It was the first time that they would both set out unaided on their own little adventure. Little did they both know what they would encounter on it.


	12. At the Sign of the Prancing Pony

Chapter Eleven: At the Sign of the Prancing Pony
Written by Carithawen
__ Writer's notes: A mixture of movie scenarios along with my own again. : ) 

Darkness still clung to the sky as the gate of Bree drew near. The firm pitter-patter of hard rain was all that was on the minds of the hobbits as they approached the gate, the Elf following close behind. Their hooded cloaks were drenched as Frodo Baggins reached forward, knocking on the gate. The gatekeeper that stood behind the immense gate opened a shutter, but it was too high up to see the hobbits, and, therefore, he opened a lower one. "What do you want?" the old gatekeeper shot at them. 

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony," Frodo answered him. 

The gatekeeper, still skeptical, opened the gate fully, his eyes resting on the hobbits as he shone his lamplight on their soaked forms. "Hobbits. Four Hobbits! What business brings you to Bree?" 

"We wish to stay at the inn," Frodo replied. "Our business is our own." 

The gatekeeper nodded once. "All right, young sir, I meant no offence. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." He let them pass through the gate, and jumped back when he saw a much taller cloaked individual following them; he didn't notice the concealed elf before. 

The puddled roads Bree were full of Men, or 'big folk,' as the hobbits called them, and it had the aura of being a very rough area. Eventually, the group found the rustic inn of the Prancing Pony, and entered it with caution. 

Frodo looked around at the tenants in the bar before walking up to the front desk. "Excuse me..." 

A heavy-set innkeeper by the name of Barliman Butterbur, with a trimmed, bushy moustache and beard, peered over the counter at the hooded Elf, thinking it was her who spoke. Without saying a word, Elfindel pointed to the floor, and Barliman followed her finger, and was surprised to see four hobbits standing there. "Oh…! Good evening, little masters… If you're seeking accommodation, we've got some nice cozy, hobbit-sized rooms available... Mr... eh…?" 

"Underhill," Frodo quickly responded. "My name's Underhill." 

Barliman nodded once, but slowly. "Underhill..." 

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey," Frodo added. "Can you tell him we've arrived?" 

"Gandalf? Gandalf..." There was a moment of silence before Barliman spoke again. "Oh... yes! I remember… Elderly chap. Big grey beard, and pointy hat." 

Frodo smiled faintly and nodded in response. 

"Not seen him for 6 months." 

Shadowed from those in front of her, Elfindel's face turned white, and was stained with immense worry. Frodo felt the same way as he turned around to face the Elf, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. 

"What do we do now?" Sam whispered.

Time past, and the hobbits had settled into sitting at a round table at a far corner of the pub. Elfindel, who still had her hood on, shadowing her face, not wanting to stir up anything by showing who she really was, sat at the table with them. She noticed Sam looking rather solemn, and she leaned forward. "He will be here, Sam," she spoke at a near whisper. "He will come." 

Merry made his way through the sea of towering Men, making for the table, with a large mug. He finally made it over, sitting down next to Elfindel, a satisfied grin on his face. 

Pippin, who was sitting on the opposite side of him, looked at him with wonder. "What's that?" 

Merry's eyes remained on the large mug. "This, my friend, is a pint." 

Pippin gasped slightly. "It comes in pints?" He looked over at Frodo. "I'm getting one!" He seemingly flew out of his chair, heading for the bar. 

"You've got a whole half already!!" Sam called after him, and when Pippin didn't turn back, he sighed. He looked over at Elfindel, who had her hooded head turned away from the hobbits, as if she was looking at something. Sam followed her suspicious-looking gaze to another cloaked individual across the room, his hooded face glancing in their direction. Sam turned slowly to Frodo. "…That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived." 

Frodo glanced across the room to that hooded figure, observing him before catching sight of Barliman walking past. "Excuse me... That man in the corner. Who is he?" 

Barliman looked over at the hooded Man. "…He's one of them Rangers. Dangerous folk, they are, wandering in the Wilds… What his right name is, I've never heard, but around here, he's known as 'Strider'." He walked off to deliver his drinks. 

Elfindel's eyes remained on the Man, of whom she could not see his face. 'Strider'…? Why did that name have a sense of familiarity to it? 

Frodo remained silent for a small while, thinking. "Strider..." He began to move the Ring around between his fingers, his eyes closing slowly as dark whispers began to sound from it: Baggins. Baggins. Baggins... Baggins— 

"Baggins?" came Pippin's high-pitched voice, breaking Frodo's concentration on the Ring. "Sure I know a Baggins! He's over there—" Pippin was talking to some Men, and pointed over to Frodo. "Frodo Baggins… He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin, twice removed…" The voices of the other people in the room drowned out his voice, as Frodo anxiously made his way towards Pippin to stop him. 

"Pippin!" He grabbed him, causing Pippin to spill some of his drink. 

"Steady on Frodo!" he responded. 

Suddenly, Frodo tripped on the foot of one of the Men, loosing his footing, falling backwards. As he hit the ground, the Ring flew upwards. The cloaked Man, Strider, straightened in alert, quickly looking over at him. The Ring fell back down onto his finger, causing Frodo to disappear. Frodo eyes suddenly beheld the world in darkness. There were many uneasy shadows, and he heard dark whispers, much like that coming from the Ring a few moments ago: You cannot hide. I see you. There is no life in the void. Only death. Suddenly, a great menacing red eye, wreathed in flame, made itself visible before Frodo, growing larger by the second. In a race of panic, Frodo quickly pulled the Ring off his finger. His view of the world returned to normal, and he closed his eyes, breathing slowly in relief. 

Just as he was recovering, he found a hand on his shoulder, gripping it, pulling him up. It was Strider, and he shoved Frodo up the stairs into the room he was residing in. Elfindel, who had just realized that Frodo was missing, stood up quickly. She looked towards the stairs, and saw that a door had just closed. Moving through the wave of Men, she made her way towards the door, followed by the other hobbits. In Strider's room, Frodo nearly fell to the ground, as he turned to face the Man, who had shut the door. "You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr. Underhill." He said in a low voice. 

Frodo kept his eyes on him. "What do you want?" 

"A little more caution from you… that is no trinket you carry." 

"I carry nothing!" 

"Indeed…" He walked past Frodo to the window, pinching out the candles in the room as he continued to speak. "I can avoid being seen if I wish… But to disappear entirely--" He removed his hood, turning to Frodo, "--That is a rare gift." 

Frodo observed the rather young-looking Man, with a faint goatee on his rustic face, which looked as if he had no time to keep his face because of immense travelling of some sort. "Who are you…?" 

"Are you frightened?" Strider responded. 

"Yes..." 

"Not nearly frightened enough… I know what hunts you." He started to walk towards Frodo, when suddenly, the door was forced opened, and Strider drew his sword, turning to face it. Three other hobbits were standing in the doorway, one of them with a larger candleholder in his grip, another with his clenched fists held forward. The fighter spoke first, firmly. "Let him go, or I'll have you, Longshanks!" 

"You have a stout heart, little hobbit, but that will not save you…" Strider answered with no intentions of anger. 

He began to place his sword back into its scabbard, when another form appeared in the doorway, a cloaked human, moving into the room, drawing its gleaming sword, ringing as it was pulled out of its scabbard. Pippin and Merry jumped out of the way just as the figure moved forward, the ends of its cloak flying about it in the action. Strider quickly drew his sword again, intercepting the other sword as it came down firmly. Their swords created a loud clang, almost sparking as they intercepted. 

The figure was about to make another strike, when it stopped, its sword lowering slowly. "Elessar…?" a female voice sounded from the shadows of the figure's hood. Strider blinked, lowering his own sword. "Carithawen…?" 

The figure reached up, pulling the hood of its face, revealing the comely face of the Elf maiden. 

Strider's firm face subsided as his eyes beheld her face, and he grinned faintly, but warmly nonetheless. A warm grin formed on Elfindel's face as well, and they both gripped each other's arms in welcome. "Vendui, Carithawen," Strider greeted her with a small head bow of courtesy. "Mae govannen na Bree, mellon nin." 

"Diolla lle, mellon mani nin a fedhin," she replied with a head bow of her own. 

They delved into a slightly-lengthy conversation in Sindarin, while the hobbits looked on. Sam moved close to Frodo, whispering. "She knows this character?" 

Pippin and Merry observed them also. "What are they talking about?" Merry asked to the other hobbits. 

After a moment, Strider turned to Frodo, the light of his face vanishing. "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They are coming."

-*~*~*~*-

****

Translator: _Vendui, Carithawen._ ["Hello, Carithawen"]; _Mae govannen na Bree, mellon nin._ [Welcome to Bree, my friend"] _Diolla lle, mellon mani nin a fedhin._ ["Thank you, my good friend and ally"]


	13. The Long Journey Begins

Chapter Twelve: The Long Journey Begins
Written by Carithawen

Night soon grew, and the hobbits lay in bed, quietly asleep… Completely oblivious to the group of black riders, who have stealthily entered the hobbits' room. One rider moved to the side of each of the beds, and in unison, they raised their long, jagged swords above them. Suddenly, they thrust their swords into the beds, butchering them several times. When they believed that they had killed each hobbit, they tossed aside each of the blankets—and gave a loud shriek. They had butchered measly feathers! A trap! They turned over the beds in a fit of rage, and staggered off into the darkness. 

Strider sat by the window, Elfindel standing behind him. They were both watching the reflections of the dark riders through the window of the hobbits' room, their faces showing no emotion. The piercing shriek awoke the hobbits, and they sat up quickly in the large bed. 

"What are they?" Frodo breathed. 

"They were once Men… Great kings of Men…" Strider began. "Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question; one by one, falling to darkness… Now they are slaves to his will…" He turned to Frodo. "They are the Nazgul… Ringwraiths… Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the Power of the One… They will never stop hunting you." 

* * *

The next morning, Strider and Elfindel made their way through the countryside, with the Hobbits following them, along with a small pony. 

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked Strider. 

"Into the Wild," he replied simply. 

Merry looked at Frodo. "How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" he whispered. 

"We have no choice but to trust him," Frodo responded. "And Elfindel, who we should trust more than anything on this journey, seems to know him as well…" 

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked urgently. 

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee," Strider answered him, "to the House of Elrond." 

Sam beamed with happiness. He was going to see more Elves! "Did you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!" 

* * *

They continued walking on for quite some time. At one point, Strider slowed, hearing the hobbits whispering behind him, and realized that they have stopped. He turned around, and so did Elfindel. 

"Gentlemen," he called. "We do not stop 'till nightfall." 

Pippin looked up towards him. "What about breakfast?" 

Strider furrowed his brow slightly. "You've already had it." 

"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" 

A confused Strider turned towards Elfindel, who was smirking, laughing inside. Strider continued on. 

Merry turned to Pippin. "I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip…" He started to follow Strider's lead, but Pippin stayed close behind him. 

"What about elevenses?" he asked urgently. "Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper?! He knows about them… doesn't he?" 

Merry turned to him once more. "I wouldn't count on it." 

At that moment, Strider threw an apple back, Merry catching it. He looked at it, then handed it to Pippin, patting him on the back. Then Strider threw another apple, towards Pippin, who didn't see it coming. It hit him on the head, bouncing off. Pippin looked up, and around him, bewildered. What was that??

"Pippin!" Merry called to him, frustrated. 

* * *

At sunset, the travelers reached a large open plain, hills occasionally protruding out of the ground. Strider cast his gaze upon one of them, to observe the ruins of a massive dwelling. "This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul," he spoke. "We shall rest here tonight…" 


	14. Amon Sul

Chapter Thirteen: Amon Sul
Written by Carithawen
__ Writer's notes: Here's another chapter for your viewing AND reading pleasure. : )

The travelers settled down on a low ridge on the underside of Weathertop, which was the name that Amon Sul was sometimes called. Elfindel stood by Strider as the hobbits sat down, gathering much needed breath. 

Strider took out four short swords, and passed one to each hobbit. "These are for you. Keep them close. Elfindel and I are going to have a look around. Stay here…" 

* * *

Darkness fell over the plains around Amon Sul, and Frodo was stirred awake suddenly by the sound of quiet talking. He sat up slowly, blinking his eyes to wear off the sleepiness that swept him… and beheld Merry, Pippin, and Sam cooking something around a fire, which was burning brightly: 

"My tomato's burst," Merry uttered to the other two. 

"Could I have some bacon?" Pippin pleaded. 

"Okay. Want a tomato, Sam?" 

Frodo got up quickly, and walked quickly over to the fire. "What are you doing?!" he exclaimed urgently. 

Merry looked up at him, smiling. "Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon…" 

"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo," Sam replied, holding up a small plate to Frodo. 

Frodo did nothing but stamp his bare foot quickly onto the fire, putting it out. "Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" 

"Oh, that's nice!" Pippin muttered. "Ash on my tomatoes...!" 

The piercing shriek of the Nazgul was suddenly heard in the distance, and the hobbits, forgetting at once about their food, drew their swords. They glanced over the side of the mountaintop and beheld the Nazgul encircling Amon Sul. 

Frodo quickly gestured for the others to go up to the top of the watchtower. "Go!!!" 

The hobbits raced to the top, huddling in a close circle, facing outwards, their swords drawn. Suddenly, several Nazgul emerged out of the darkness, and started to close in on the four hobbits. Sam stepped forward. "Back you devils!!!" 

The black riders drew their swords, and effortlessly swiped Merry, Pippin, and Sam out the way. Frodo looked up into their shadowed faces, and began to retreat backwards in horror. He suddenly stepped onto a loose rock, and stumbled backwards, hitting the floor. The riders continued to approach him, finally standing over him with their swords. In a last move of panic, Frodo slipped on the Ring and vanished once more into the world of shadows. When he looked up to observe the Nazgul, he could see their faces clearly in bright light, all gaunt and worn, as if belonging to decaying corpses. The leader, who was referred to as the Witch King, stepped forward, and began to speak to Frodo in the Black Language of Mordor. As a result, the hand that held the ring-finger began to involuntarily lift towards him. Horrified, Frodo quickly pulled his hand away from the Witch-King, who then, in a fit of rage, stabbed Frodo in the shoulder with the blade of his sword, sending a shearing pain throughout the hobbit's body, causing him to cry out loudly. 

But his cries were soon replaced with the battle cry of a Man… 

Strider suddenly appeared between Frodo and the Witch-King, with a torch in one hand, and a sword in the other. Following him was Elfindel, who radiated a glow of white light in the shadowed world, and the sword that she held gleamed all the brighter. They both began to swipe at the Nazgul as Frodo slipped off the Ring. 

Sam finally noticed his wounded friend. "Frodo!" He quickly ran over to Frodo, kneeling next to his downed form. 

Frodo slowly looked up at him. "Oh, Sam…" 

Strider managed to set the Nazgul alight, and they fled from the watchtower. As soon as they knew that the Nazgul were gone, Elfindel and Strider turned to see Sam, Merry, and Pippin crowded around Frodo. 

Sam turned to them. "Strider! Elfindel! Help him!" 

Strider knelt in front of Frodo as Elfindel knelt on the side of his fallen form, her eyes full of concern, placing a hand on his shoulder…a hand that generated a welcoming warmth. Strider observed his wound, then picked up the fallen Nazgul sword at his side. "He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade…" The sword disintegrated in his hand. "…This is beyond my skill to heal… He needs High Elvish medicine…" 

"We need to get to Imladris, and fast..." Elfindel breathed.

At that, he picked Frodo up, placing him over his shoulder. Soon after, the group headed off into the night, more in a race against time than anything in their journey to Rivendell. 

* * *

"Hurry!" Strider shouted at the lagging hobbits. 

"We're 6 days from Rivendell!" Sam responded. "He'll never make it!" 

Aragorn glanced at Frodo form, still over his shoulder, as they pressed on. "Hold on, Frodo…" he whispered. 

"…Gandalf!" Frodo cried out. 

* * *

After what seemed like hours upon hours of running, Strider, Elfindel, and the hobbits rested. Strider eased Frodo off his shoulders to lay against the low rise of a large tree root. 

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam placed his hand against Frodo's cheek. "He's going cold!" 

Pippin worriedly glanced at Frodo. His eyes then traveled to the more concerned Elf, lingering on her somber image, his own face lowering into heavier grief. He turned to Strider. "Is he going to die?" 

"He's passing into the Shadow World," Strider responded. "He will soon become a Wraith like them." 

The sudden cry of the distant Nazgul made everyone stiffen. 

"They're close!" Merry breathed 

Strider looked around quickly, finally focusing on Sam. "Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" 

Sam looked puzzled. "Athelas?" 

"Kingsfoil," Elfindel clarified. 

"Kingsfoil, aye, that's a weed." 

"It may help to slow the poisoning. Hurry!" 

Strider handed Sam a torch, and they both quickly flew off into the deeper woods to look for the weed. Strider finally spotted some growing next to a tree, and took out his dagger to cut it… but soon found the end of a long sharp blade at his throat… 


	15. Found

Chapter Fourteen: Found

Written by Telahalien

__

Webposter's notes: This is written from the original, creative mind of Ally! Elbereth shines on you, as usual! : )

"You're slowing down Halien. Are you all right?" Arwen asked over her shoulder.

Halien had in fact been slowing down. Every league that they passed she felt that something was definitely not right. A knot had grown in her stomach, and now it got tighter and tighter.

"I'm fine," she answered and tried to make her horse catch up to Arwen's. But as the horse pushed forward Halien felt sicker. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else. 

Arwen noticed Halien's grimace and she gave a look of concern, but before she could ask again, Halien reassured her once more, "I'm fine."

She opened her eyes and kept her gaze forward. This was the second day in search of Elessar. Night was already approaching and it didn't seem like they were going to find him. They had ridden hard the whole time and ate once since they had left. 

As they reached the woods they heard shrieks and screams. They looked at each other, "Wraiths!" Arwen said and Asfaloth rode harder. Halien leaned in to Gil-galad's ear and whispered, "Noro lim, mellon nin."

At once the horse began to run faster and Halien glanced everywhere to see if she could see anything. There was nothing near them, but she could feel something ahead. They came into the woods, and brought their horses to a walk. There was silence now, and only the horses made noise as they brought their hoofs down on the dried leaves. 

There was light only from the moon above, but everything else lay hidden in shadows. 

"They are close, I can feel them," Arwen said glancing at Halien.

Halien only nodded and kept close to her. There was a noise not far to their right. Halien dismounted first and drew her sword; Arwen did the same and followed close behind. As they got closer and closer to where the sound had come from, Arwen stepped in front. She held out her sword, its point touching a kneeling man's throat.


	16. Across the Plains

Chapter Fifteen: Across the Plains

Written in story form by Telahalien

__

Webposter's notes: This is written from the roleplaying that we did, but written in story form by Ally.

Strider bent over the Athelas plant he discovered growing under a tree; he took out his dagger to cut a stem off, but he soon finds the end of a long sharp blade under his chin.

Arwen extended out her sword to a kneeling man who Halien could not recognize. Arwen then spoke softly, "What's this, a ranger caught of his guard? Strider looked up slowly, his eyes meeting the Elf's, and the firm look on his face lessened as he did so, "Arwen..." 

Halien could now see the face of the man. She found herself looking at Elessar as he spoke softly to Arwen. She could not contain her joy, "Elessar!"

He quickly rose to his feet, his face brightening, but the thought of Frodo's condition suddenly overtook his mind, as his grin faded. "Arwen... I have with me a young hobbit of great importance... He has been stabbed by a Nazgul..." 

"Lead us to him," Arwen said, the smile also fading from her lips. 

Strider led them quickly to the fallen hobbit, whose eyes were turning pale with the increase of the poison; Elfindel was crouched next to him, turning her head when she heard more than Strider's footsteps approach. 

Arwen rode on her horse to where Frodo lay, while Halien followed quickly leading her horse. Arwen reached Frodo first and dismounted, kneeling close to him. "Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin, tolodan na ngalad." Halien stood nearby and watched her. She did not want to interrupt, so she let Arwen handle the situation.

Merry, who was also standing near Frodo, turned to observe Arwen, his eyes then turning to Halien; he spoke to the others. "Who are they...?" 

Sam's eyes moved to the two newcomers, "They're Elves..." 

Halien's ears picked up the words and she turned to the hobbits. She had never in fact seen one, but now there were four, and beside Frodo knelt an elf whom she knew from Rivendell; Elfindel. She walked towards Arwen and knelt down beside her to look at the Frodo. She looked up and smiled quickly at Elfindel, and then returned her attention to Frodo's wound. 

Strider walked up to them, his face showing his growing concern, "How is he...? Can you heal him...?" 

Arwen looked at his wound and answered, "He's fading. He's not going to last. We must get him to my father. " 

After placing some Athelas in his mouth and transferring the moist herb to Frodo's shoulder, Strider nodded and picked up Frodo's body and walked towards Asfaloth. Arwen and Halien followed close behind, and Arwen continued, "I've been looking for you for 2 days..." 

Sam's face grew angry, and scared, as he quickly rose, following them, "Where are you taking him?!" Elfindel stood up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder as Strider placed Frodo upon Asfaloth's back. 

Halien turned back to the hobbit, and gave him a look hoping he would understand, "He will be safe, you have my word." She nodded at Elfindel, and she was sure that she would understand since she too was an elf. Halien turned back to face Arwen and they nodded knowingly at each other.

"There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are I do not know," Arwen said facing Aragorn and Halien mounted her horse meanwhile. 

Strider's eyes stayed on Arwen's, "Dartho guin Berian. Rych le ad tolthathon..." Elfindel quietly approached them, unnoticed. 

A smile grew on Arwen's face as she answered, "Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im." Halien coudn't help, but smile as well. Arwen was in fact a faster rider than Elessar. Halien's horse stirred under her letting her know it was time they left. She patted softly in the head and whispered calming words to it. 

Aragorn only shook his head, his voice growing more worried, "Andelu i ven..." 

One of the hobbits from behind asked, "What are they saying." Arwen paid no attention, but Halien looked over to them. They were cute little beings, so curious and all. She smiled warmly at them. However, Arwen's words brought her back to the current happenings.

"Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nînberiatha hon." Then she added in the common tongue, "I do not fear them." 

Strider bowed his head, "Be iest lîn... Arwen..." he looked up again, "Ride hard... Don't look back... "

Arwen who was already on Asfaloth, smiled and looked back at Halien who nodded. Arwen directed her gaze forward and gave Asfaloth a command, "Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" And with that she took off with Halien close at her heels.

Sam watched in horror, turning to Strider, "What are you doing?! Those Wraiths are still out there!" Strider and Elfindel could only watch on in hope as the two Elves rode off.

*~*~*~*

****    Translator: 
__    Dartho guin Berian. Rych le ad tolthathon. ["Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses for you."]
__     Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im. ["I'm the faster rider. I'll take him."]; 
__     Andelu i ven. ["The road is too dangerous."]; 
__    Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nîn beriatha hon. ["Frodo is dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him."]; 
__     Be iest lîn. [Translation: "According to your wish."]; 
__    Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim! ["Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast."] 


	17. The Flight to the Ford

Chapter Sixteen: The Flight to the Ford

Written by Telahalien

A shriek from a Nazgul was heard at Halien's side. It didn't scare her, but it did serve as a warning letting her know that they were catching up. Arwen glanced over her shoulder back at Halien who was struggling to keep up. "C'mon Halien!"

Halien grunted and pushed Gil-Galad to his limits. The horse visibly sped up, but would soon tire out if they kept going at such a fast pace. Halien wiped her sweat stained forehead on her sleeve, and relaxed as she saw that she was gaining on Arwen.

But before she could be at Arwen's side she heard the galloping of the horses behind also going faster. She dreaded that sound, but she hesitantly turned to find that the Wraiths were coming in faster now. Her eyes widened at the sight of them, and she whispered to her horse, "Noro lim." She rode up to Arwen's left, and they looked at each other. Halien broke the gaze as she looked down to Frodo, who was looking worst by the minute. The riders were upon them now.

An armed draped with a black cloak reached out to grab Frodo, and Halien lightly grabbed Arwen's arm signaling for her to go into the trees. Fortunately Halien had a plan, and Arwen caught on and went into the sanctuary of the trees.

Halien left Arwen's site and pushed her horse to go even faster. Once they would come out into a clearing she would cut them off giving Arwen a chance to gain the lead. She sped up and watched Arwen on her far right. A branch smacked Arwen in the face, and Halien grimaced at the thought of that happening to her. 

Arwen was almost at the river, it was time for Halien to execute her plan. She pulled of abruptly to the right cutting off the Ringwraiths. Their horses drew back from her nearly sending the black riders to the ground. They screeched and hissed at her. Instead of putting up a good fight, they went around her not paying attention to her.

Halien stared at them in disbelief. "Cowards," she murmured softly to herself. She turned her horse and went after them. It wasn't really hard to pass them since they stopped at the edge of the water fearing to go in. Gil-Galad made his way across the water to join, Arwen and Asfaloth. He turned so that he faced forward at the Wraiths across the water. 

"Give up the halfling she-elf!"

Arwen sat up straight on her horse and drew her sword. "If you want him come and claim him!"

For a moment, Halien thought that was it; they were done with. Arwen and Halien might not have been afraid of the Wraiths, but their bodies were weary and they would stand no chance against them, and to be truthful Arwen's defiance wasn't helping the situation.

Gil-galad stirred under her as the Wraiths drew their swords and began to move forward. Halien could feel his trepidation, and she bet he could probably feel hers. However at that moment, the tide turned as Arwen began a spell.

Halien could not catch what she was saying, but once she heard she joined in too, "Nîn o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nînBruinen dan in Ulaer!" She repeated once more after finishing, "Nîn o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nînBruinen dan in Ulaer!" Truth be told, Halien wasn't too sure that the spell would work, and she closed her eyes and prayed to the Valar that it would. 

Halien could not be more than happy when she opened her eyes and saw the water in shape of horses coming towards the Riders. She sat there fascinated, and remembered to move a second before the water took her down along with the Wraiths. 

She snapped out of her trance and moved to where Arwen sat with Frodo's body in her hands. "No! No! Frodo! No! Frodo, don't give in! Not now!"  


Halien gasped; it was too late. She dismounted quickly and kneeled next to Arwen. Arwen hugged Frodo's body and tears streamed down her face. "Halien, go! Go to father and tell him!"

Halien started to object, "No, I'll stay her--"

Her words were cut short by Arwen's, "No! Just go!"

She turned and mounted Gil-Galad again, and started to ride off. As she did she still heard Arwen's whispers, "What grace is given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared. Save him."  
  
* * *

She entered the hall breathing heavily, but she managed to choke some words out, "My... lord... Arwen-"

"Halien!" Lord Elrond rushed to her. Her face was red and she was breathing hard. She fell on all fours and tried to catch her breath.

"Arwen needs... help!" 

"Where is Arwen, Halien?" Elrond asked his face contorted in worry.

"She's... Ford... must help!"

Elrond looked to the two Elves that stood next to her, "Go!"

He set his concentration back to Halien, "Halien, are you all right?"

Before she could answer she felt a sharp pain on her side that made her fall completely to the ground. She grabbed her aching side and screamed out in pain, and that's the last thing she remembered before everything went dark.

*~*~*

**

    Translator: 
**_Nîn o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer!_ ["Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word: flow waters of Bruinen against the Ringwraiths!"] 


	18. Bridhon O Eryn Lasgalen: Prince of Mirkw...

Chapter Seventeen: Bridhon O Eryn Lasgalen ["Prince of Mirkwood"]

Written by Telahalien

She could hear voices in the room before she was even fully awake. They were low and she could catch on a word or two, but no actual phrase. The light of the sun illuminated her eyes and she found it impossible to keep them close for much longer. She opened them slowly and squinted trying to make out the two figures in the room. 

She tried to sit up, but a sharp pain on her side reminded her that that wasn't possible. So, instead she laid back down and covered the top of her eyes with her hand. One of the figures came and sat at her side blocking the sun from her eyes. 

It was Arwen! She smiled happily at her, "I could almost hug you if it wasn't for the pain in my side."

Arwen smiled, "You gave us all such a scare. What happened?"

Halien smiled to herself, "I was riding to Rivendell, and Gil Galad jumped over a fallen tree. The next thing I knew I was on the ground next to that tree. My side is killing me!"

Arwen laughed, and Lord Elrond who had been standing reclined on the bed post, now stepped forward, "You are very lucky that that's all that happened to you, Halien. It could have been much worse."

Halien's eyes went wide, she didn't know that her father had been in the room. She tried to put on her best sorry looking face, but she knew that wouldn't help.

"My lord, Arwen and--"

"I will not listen to your foolishness. You are both responsible for this. You will be punished accordingly as soon as you heal, Halien" He gave her a stern look and began to walk out of the room.

"I hope I heal real slow," Halien commented, and Arwen bit her lip to restrain herself from laughing.

"You forget Halien, Elvish medicine helps to heal fast," Lord Elrond said without turning back and walking out of the room.

"Ugh, great we're in for it now," Arwen said softly to her.

Halien rolled her eyes and smiled. Arwen noticing this laughed lightly. She grabbed Halien's arm and pulled her out of the bed. Halien cried out in pain, and doubled over.

"What are you doing?!"

"The best medicine for you right now, is a look at the outside world. Besides it's going to be a very long day! So c'mon get dressed!" Arwen tossed her a dress and walked out of the room. Halien scowled as she pulled the dress on. There was a huge purple bruise on her side, with a bit of yellow on it as well.

After painfully dressing herself she stepped out of the room, and headed towards the hall. She was actually quite hungry, and she hoped that she wouldn't find her father on the way. Fortunately the hall was empty, and she managed to eat a bit before heading outside. Life had not really changed much, actually they had only be gone a couple of days, but Halien still expected a bit of change. 

Her horse, Gil-Galad, was at the stables being taken care of. "I really must practice jumping over obstacles with that horse," she said to herself.  


She continued her walk, and found that all of the handmaidens were rushing in and out of the halls with great haste. Halien watched them puzzled, and approached Nuve, her personal handmaiden.

"What's going on?" she questioned her.

Nuve turned to Halien surprised, "M'lady! You're out of bed! How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you. What's all the rush for?"

"Well, you've been asleep for a day or so, but there are visitors we must attend to, and there will be more arriving this afternoon. I suggest you get some rest, because I am sure that Lord Elrond will hold a dinner to welcome all of these guests, and you have to look your best." Nuve pinched Halien's cheek and smiled warmly at her.

Halien laughed softly. Nuveth had taken care of Halien when she was a child as well. She had been her teacher, and like a second mother to her besides the Lady Celebrian. 

A soft yawn escaped Halien's lips, and she stretched her arms up, but then brought them back down when the pain hit her side once more. Sleep was coming like a thick blanket and she did not think she would make it back to her room. Instead she walked as much as she could, and found herself in a balcony that overlooked the courtyard. It was a very large balcony that had a bed like seat in the center of it.

Halien could take it no more, she brought her tired body down on the small seat, and let her overwhelmed eyes rest. She did not expect to fall asleep; she just wanted to rest her eyes, but her body had a different plan. A heavy sleep overcame her and she slept all the way until the afternoon.

Her eyes opened once more, but this time she heard the soft galloping of horses. It's a dream, she told herself and closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep. But still she heard the sound of the galloping drawing nearer and nearer. At last her curiosity was too much. She stood up slowly from where she lay and looked from the balcony out to the courtyard. 

At first her eyes saw nothing and she mentally kicked herself, "Ugh, I'm hearing things," she said to herself.

However, just as she was about to sit down a young Elf entered the courtyard. He rode on his horse, his sun golden hair trailing behind him as he entered under the arch of the courtyard. He looked up and around him with ocean blue eyes. His shoulders were broad and a brown tunic covered the rest of his strong body. He was dressed in traveling attire, and Halien noticed that he wore black boots which were caked with mud, probably from his traveling, she thought to herself. She had never seen him before, and she found herself staring at him. She was drawn in as if she were under a spell.

His eyes met hers, and she felt as he could see through her. For some reason it scared her, but also brought comfort to her. She felt confused and understood at the same time. She kept his gaze on him without realizing that she had, and he bowed his head slightly and smiled. Embarrassed by her actions, Halien blushed madly, and left the balcony hurriedly. She bumped into the bed hitting her shins. She cried out, and almost fell, but caught herself. Her face turned even redder and she stormed out of the balcony and into the hall; she did not have time to see the puzzled look on the young Elf's face. 

She paced to her room fast once she was out in the hall, and ignored Arwen's call to her as she walked past her. Instead she rushed into her room, closed the curtains, and threw herself on the bed. She covered her face with a pillow, and let the blushing cease before forcing herself to go back to sleep.


	19. Imladris

Chapter Eighteen: Imladris
Written by Carithawen
__ Writer's notes: A pleasant mixture of the original script, extended version, and a small pinch of my own stuff. : )

Frodo stirred in his large bed, finally waking after a long moment. Ah… back in the Shire on his own bed… Or so he wished, for when he looked around, he found the surroundings to be quite different than that of the Shire. "W-Where am I…?"  
  
"You are in the House of Elrond," an old yet familiar voice answered him. "And it is ten in the morning, on October the 24th, if you want to know…"  
  
Frodo turned his head in the direction the voice was coming from. "…Gandalf?"  
  
"Yes, I'm here," replied the Istari, who was seated in a chair next to the side of the bed. "And you're lucky to be here, too… A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid… but you have some strength in you, dear hobbit." He finished with a gentle grin.  
  
But Frodo wanted answers. "What happened? Why didn't you meet us?"  
  
The wizard only nodded slowly. "I am sorry… I was delayed…" He looked somewhat distant, as if he was thinking about something else.  
  
"Gandalf…? What is it…?"  
  
Gandalf replied with another grin, this one showing relief. "Nothing…"  
  
Just as the young hobbit was about to utter something else, Samwise Gamgee ran into the room, and straight to Frodo's bedside. "Bless you, Frodo, you're awake!"  
  
Frodo beamed with sudden happiness, as Gandalf continued. "Sam has hardly left your side…"

"We were that worried about you," Sam said, "weren't we, Mr. Gandalf?"  
  
Gandalf nodded. "And, thanks to the skills of Master Elrond…" His eyes traveled up to observe the person that had just approached them. "…You are beginning to mend."  
  
Frodo's eyes followed his to rest on the face of a male Elf, who was clothed in wealthy garb. Despite his long, jet-black hair, Frodo could see that he was no longer youthful. The hobbit was well prepared for the gentle, firm and deep, voice that spoke. "Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins."

* * *

Not long after, Frodo was reunited with his other hobbit companions, and soon dear old Bilbo, of whom he went with towards his lodgings to further discuss his book and catch up on long time passed. 
Elrond observed Frodo from the balcony of the Last Homely House, turning towards the wizard and Elf maiden that were inside. "His strength returns." 

Gandalf nodded. "That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life." 

Elrond glanced at Carithawen before continuing. "And yet, to have come so far, still bearing the Ring, the Hobbit has showed extraordinary resilience to its evil." 

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear," Gandalf replied. "We can ask no more of Frodo." 

The Elf lord's eyes moved from Carithawen to Gandalf. "Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the East. His eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin…" 

"His treachery runs deeper than you know… By foul craft Saruman has crossed Orcs with goblin-men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army which can move in sunlight, and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring." 

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!" Gandalf's eyes lowered in thought as he wandered off onto the balcony. Elrond's gaze followed him. Gandalf. The Ring cannot stay here…" The Elf noticed several newcomers approaching the gates of Rivendell on horseback. "This peril belongs to all Middle-earth… They must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? When Carithawen has gone?" At this, Elfindel eyed him as he continued. "The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of others!" 

Gandalf turned to him. "It is in Men that we must place our hope." 

Elrond face firmed. "Men?" He turned for him. "Men are weak… The race of Men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent. Its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Men the Ring survives. I was there, Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago... And Isildur took the Ring. I was there the day the strength of men failed…" He was silent for a moment, as if he was remembering that fateful battle. "It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure... Isildur kept the Ring… The line of kings is broken. There's no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless…" 

"There is one who could unite them," Gandalf stated. "One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor." 

Elrond glanced at Elfindel, who nodded slowly. He turned to the wizard again. "He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile…" 

* * *

The blanket of night draped over the serenity that was Rivendell. Strider sat near a large statue that held the shards of Narsil, the infamous blade that cut the One Ring from Sauron. Next to him sat Elfindel, who was dressed in Rivendell attire. They were conversing softly over many a thing when Elfindel's ears caught the sound of faint footsteps coming from near the large statue. Her dark eyes shifted from Strider towards the sound, and Strider, seeing this, followed her gaze as well. 

A slightly bearded Man, who bore the familiar attire of Gondor, approached the statue through the far-off shadows. He noticed a painted portrait of Isildur's battle with Sauron on the wall directly across from the state. He stood there observing it, until he caught the feeling of eyes upon him, and turned his head slowly to the Elf maiden and her comrade. His eyes tarried on the Elf for a long moment, never fully seeing an Elf maiden before, and the darkness only accented her beauty. After bowing his head slowly in respect, he turned his attention to the Man. "You are no Elf…"

"The Men of the South are welcomed here," Strider answered. 

"Who are you?" 

"We are friends to Gandalf the Grey." 

The newcomer nodded, his eyes traveling to the Elf once more, then back to him. "Then you and I are here on common purpose… friend…"

Strider said nothing further, and he and Elfindel only watched as he ascended the platform to the display of the broken sword. "The shards of Narsil…" He picked up the broken hilt, observing it. "The blade that cut the Ring… from Sauron's hand." He slowly slid his fingers across the blade, and, in the act, cutting one of them, issuing a sharp, yet gentle gasp as he did so. "It's still sharp…" His eyes traveled to lay upon Elfindel and Strider once more, of whom Strider was eyeing him. "But no more than a broken heirloom…" He place the sword's hilt back in its place and began to walk off into the darkness once more. As he did so, the hilt fell, clanging onto the floor as it impacted. He turned as if to retrieve it, but does not, and continued into the shadows.

Strider raised himself off his small stool, and walked over to the downed handle, picking it up gently, and slowly placed it back in its place on the display with the other shards. He stood in front of the sword for a while as Elfindel watched him from behind. Her eyes then looked towards the far right, noticing the form of Arwen approaching. She then approached Strider from behind, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He moved his head to the side to glance at it, and nodded once, but slowly. Elfindel removed her hand, and exited the Narsil memorial from where the Man had exited a moment before. 


	20. Linnsil: Song of the Moon

Chapter Nineteen: Linnsil ["Song of the Moon"]

Written by Carithawen

__

Webposter's notes: FINALLY! A chapter written with my own imagination, and not the movie script! :)

Pippin Took stood on a small incline overlooking the nighttime beauty of Rivendell. As he took another bite of the apple that he had stolen from the eating hall, his eyes scanned the trees behind him, noticing how they stretched up towards the creamy moon in the clear night sky. You didn't see trees like this in the Shire… this whole place of Rivendell was something otherworldly. He sighed to himself as he took another bite of the apple, and finally realized how much more flavorful they were than the Shire's. 
As he was about to take yet another bite, his mouth over a part of the apple, when his ears picked up the faint sound of song coming from within the trees. As he lowered his apple, listening further, he could make out that it was a woman's voice… an Elf. After placing the apple core on a nearby rock, he began to make his way into the tall trees, searching for the area the voice was coming from. As he edged closer to the center of the tree garden, the voice became clearer to him. It was beautiful… beautiful even though it seemed slightly haunting… singing gently in the Elven tongue. 
****Óma tindómessë… 
The hobbit moved towards the trees, making sure that he didn't make even the slightest of sounds, not wanting to scare the Elf away. He stopped suddenly when he saw a gently-radiating white figure, the last several trees before the circular clearing in the middle, of which the form was seated on a small stone bench, blocking his full view. 
****Úr lilta ortonnar… 
He slowly moved up to behind one of the last trees, slowly peeking his head around the side to observe the figure in full view. 
****An Amaurëa túla…

Who was she…? Pippin looked on, concentrating. His eyes widened when the thought finally struck him… "E--Elfindel?"

The Elf promptly stopped singing, turning around just as quickly to face the voice that scared her so, her long hair gently swinging about her head as she did so. Her quickened heart slowed as she beheld the cowardly hobbit, whose eyes lowered in shame as he kept one hand on the tree trunk. The soft moonlight shone brightest on his face, and Elfindel's eyes softened when she beheld it. "Pippin…?"

The hobbit didn't raise his eyes. "I'm sorry, Elfindel… I… I didn't mean to scare you… I… I just wanted to hear you sing…"

Elfindel couldn't help but gently grin. "Pippin… you heard me all this time?"

He nodded slowly. "You… you didn't want to sing at the Green Dragon… You thought that your voice wouldn't sound melodic…"

"Pippin--"

Pippin quickly raised his eyes to look at her. "--But it is…"

Elfindel closed her mouth slowly, the thought of Pippin actually bringing himself to comment her being somewhat of a surprise. She smiled softly, as she slowly extended a friendly hand towards the courageous young hobbit, who was still hiding behind the tree. "I think it is safe to come forward now, Pippin…"

Pippin's eyebrows raised. "Are y-you certain?"

She couldn't help but laugh gently. "I am certain, Pippin."

Still unsure of himself, he slowly made his way towards the Elf, stepping into the circular clearing of grass, the soft moonlight fully shining on him. 

As he approached her closer, he noticed that she was in an Elven gown and not in her traveling attire. He could feel himself slipping into a gaze again…

She moved over on the bench, making room for him to take a seat next to her. Pippin looked at her, as if nonverbally confirming her notion. Elfindel nodded once, and Pippin took a seat on the bench next to her, and sighed as he did so.

Elfindel observed him, speaking gently. "What were you doing out here by your own…?"

Pippin looked down at his furry feet. "I was eatin'…"

The Elf maiden smirked slightly. Of course. "Apples?"

Pippin quickly looked up at her. How did she…?

"I saw you take several from the eating hall," she said with a grin.

Pippin lowered his eyes again. "I know that it was wrong of me…" He jumped when he felt a gentle hand on his, and his eyes traveled up to look at Elfindel once more.

"To be scowled for such a small thing would be foolish, Pippin," she said comfortingly. "You will find no reprimands from me."

Pippin found himself grinning gently as his reply. It had been a long while since he last looked upon her face this closely… looked upon her Elven beauty… a long time since-- He looked up at her. "When… you came to the Shire… I…" He was silent for a long moment.

Elfindel eyed him still, her voice both gentle and comforting. "What is it, Pippin?"

The hobbit reached into the inside pocket of his teal coat, pulling out something that was encompassed inside his fist. Elfindel glanced down at his clenched hand before looking up to him again. Their eyes met as she did so, and Pippin looked down. "…I got this for you, Elfindel…" He slowly extended his fist, and Elfindel caught sight of the beautiful necklace that was in his palm. Its thin gold chain glistened in the moonlight, and the green stone that was part of its pendant looked as if there were a thousand novas inside it. 

Elfindel's eyes moved up to meet his once more, not able to find any words for a moment. "Pippin… This is unexpected…" She slowly took hold of the necklace, observing it. 

Pippin kept his eyes on her throughout. "Y-you like it…?"

Elfindel's gaze found his once more, and she grinned softly and warmly. "Amin harmuva onalle é cormamin, Pippin…"

Pippin only looked at her in question.

"I will treasure your gift in my heart, Pippin…" she spoke in Westron, the common speech.

Inwardly, Pippin jumped in surprise, but on the outside, a gentle grin slowly formed on his face.


	21. The First Part of the Council of Elrond

Chapter Twenty: The First Part of the Council of Elrond

Written in story form by Carithawen

__

Webposter's notes: This is written from the roleplaying that we did, but written in story form by me.

The voice of Halien's father was loud and solemn as he spoke. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old..." He paused as he spotted Halien entering the room. His brow furrowed, and he set his attention towards her, "Halien, this is no place for you."

The eyes of Aragorn and Elfindel, who were seated at the right end of the semicircle also fell upon her, but their glances were nowhere as stern as her father's; they watched silently. Halien stopped midstep, and faced her father. 

"My lord, I was doing as I was instructed. Your orders were for me to attend all councils held." She looked around, puzzled. "It is only right that I attend this one." 

Elrond closed his eyes, and waved his hands motioning for her to sit down. "If you will then, sit down. I don't want to hear a word from you" Halien took her seat next to her half brothers, and fixed her dress as she sat down. Elfindel nodded once, slowly, as she did so, turning her gaze back to Elrond once more. 

Clearing his throat he continued what he had begun earlier. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old... You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction.....None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this one fate, this one doom." His eyes searched around into the room, and he paused, motioning for Frodo to step foward. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Eyeing the council sheepishly, Frodo stood up from his large chair, and walked over to the small cylindrical stand in the center of the semicircle, placing the ring directly in the center of it. Halien watched from her seat next to Elladan, as Frodo stepped forward. He was a curious little thing, and her lips curved into a slight smiled. Her hands were entwined into those of Elladan, but she sat tall, her forest green eyes set on Frodo still. 

Boromir, who sat along with the other Gondorian Men, slowly stroked his small beard in thought. "So it is true..." Elfindel's slightly-narrowed eyes darted to the Man that she had known from the Narsil memorial the night before; Boromir continued on. "It is a gift... A gift to the foes of Mordor..." He stood up slowly. "Why not use this Ring? ...Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay; by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe...! 

Halien turned her head quickly to face the new speaker. Her eyes narrowed, and the smile dissapeared from her face. However, she leaned back, and listened for she was much interested in what he had to say. The Man's eyes then caught Elfindel's, and it took him a while to continue. 

"...Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy." He then addressed all. "Let us use it againt him!"

At this, Elfindel spoke. "This Ring will bring you nothing but uttermost chaos and suffering, Man of Gondor. You can not hope for the slightest shred of goodness from this spawn of evil."

Boromir looked at her again, his own eyes narrowing now. "...I did not ask for a Elf woman's comment on this matter--"

Aragorn intervened, protecting his comrade. "Elfindel is correct. You cannot wield it. None of us can! The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" 

Boromir grew more frustrated. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" 

Legolas who had been sitting placidly watching everything happened stood studdenly to aid Aragorn. His face was serious, and his tone was on the brink of anger. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."  
  
Boromir glanced at Aragorn as if in question. "Aragorn...? This is Isildur's heir...?" 

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added, his voice still firm, and his eyes set on Boromir. 

Aragorn sighed quietly, not wanting to start anything further; he raised his open palm towards the Elf. "Havo dad, Legolas..." 

Legolas turned, and sat down taking his place among the elves once more. From his seat he awaited what was to come.

Boromir eyes narrowed once more, turning slightly to Aragorn's Elven protector. "Gondor has no king..." He slowly turned back to Aragorn, his eyes still narrowed. "Gondor needs no king..." 

He began to make his way back to his seat when Elfindel spoke, her tone firmer than before. "Gondor would not be Gondor if it was not for Elendil and all the Kings of Gondor!" 

Boromir, about to sit down, turned slowly to face the Elf maiden. "Again, I did not ask for your comment on this matter, Elf..." 

Aragorn glanced at the Man, nearly shaking his head; Elfindel responded with the same firmness. "Every one on this private Council has a place to stand. And as a Steward of Gondor, I thought you would respect such things." 

Boromir narrowed his eyes once more and took a slow step towards her. "You do not know of the meaning of rankage in Gondor...!"

Elfindel's piercing gaze stayed on him. "For I would not like to, for you stain the very name of noblity with your indecencies to other cultures." 

it is at this that Aragorn placed a gentle hand on her arm, and Elfindel nodded once, settling back in her seat, calming.

Boromir eyed her once more. "I assure you, Elf, that if my father heard of your tongue towards me and Gondor, he would not have the mercy I have--"

Elfindel interrupted with a calmer yet still firm tone. "I would not call this trait of yours 'mercy', Boromir." 

Aragorn glanced at Boromir, awaiting the response from the aghast Steward; he gave none, and only sat back down in his chair, saying nothing further. 

Gandalf, who had watched all of this, sighed in calm relief, and addressed the council. "Aragorn and Carithawen are both right. We cannot use it." 

Annoyed by the current happenings, Elrond spoke once more to try and move on. "You have only one choice... The ring must be destroyed..."


	22. The Second Part of the Council of Elrond

Chapter Twenty One: The Second Part of the Council of Elrond

Written in story form by Carithawen

__

Webposter's notes: This is written from the roleplaying that we did, but written in story form by me.

A stout bearded Dwarf spoke out suddenly in a deep gruff voice. "What are we waiting for...?!" He raised himself quickly from his chair, grabbing his massive-bladed axe, swinging it down onto the Ring... but the Ring was not the matter to break, but the axe itself, crumbling into a dozen pieces, the force of the blow sending the Dwarf backwards, landing on his backside. 

Elrond's tone did not change or falter as he addressed Gimli. "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess." He paused before continuing. "The ring was made in the fires of mount doom, only there can it be unmade... It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Once more he paused, as his eyes gazed around the council. "One of you must do this." 

Boromir spoke lowly from his chair, annoyed by Elrond's plan. "One does not simply walk into Mordor... Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great Eye is ever-watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly...!" 

Halien's anger grew, seeing as how some would dare to defy the will of her father. she was about to speak out, and Elladan noticed. He squeezed her hand silencing her and comforting her. 

But as if voicing her words, Legolas stood angry from his chair and directed his tone to Boromir. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed" He looked around, and his eyes caught Halien's gaze. She looked over to Ellandan turning slightly pink. 

The stout Dwarf spoke again. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" 

Boromir added to this. "And what if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

The Dwarf gave all of his attention to his current verbal battle with the Elf. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" 

Legolas stood tall infront of the dwarf. He did not show any anger, but held back his company as they came furiously towards the dwarf. He called back to them to sit down, and kept his arms spread out holding them back still. 

Halien sat watching from her seat until she heard the dwarf's words. She stood angered releasing Elladan's hold on her. Her anger brewed withing her, and her brow was furrowed in anger. "How dare you?" It is then that the whole Council uproared in voices; miserable Frodo, who all this time had been sitting in his oversized chair, observed the argument between the Elves, Men, and Dwarves, all except for Gandalf, Elfindel, and Aragorn, who were trying to be the peacemakers of it all. 

The small Hobbit tried desperately to make his voice heard, but it was lost in the sea of loud voices. "I will take it.... I will take it....!" 

Halien who was screaming insutls at the dwarf, but being held back, by Legolas' grip on her, stopped short. Frodo's words pierced her ears, and she stopped her bickering, and turned to face him.

Waiting for silence to fall on the council, Frodo glanced at all of the tall folk as he spoke slowly. "I will take the Ring to Mordor... Though I do not know the way..." 

A faint yet warm grin appeared on Gandalf's face. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear..." He walked over to the small lad, placing his hand on his shoulder. 

Aragorn glanced at the Hobbit, speaking with the gentle noblity that was only common in his voice. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will..." He rose from his seat, stepping over to Frodo, and knelt before him. "You have my sword."

Legolas smiled slightly to himself, and approached Gandalf. "And you have my bow..." 

The Dwarf spoke up gruffly. "And my axe!" He walked over to stand beside Legolas, whose expression noted everything but happiness. 

Boromir observed them before speaking. "You carry the fate of us all, little one... If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."


	23. The Final Part of the Council of Elrond

Chapter Twenty Two: The Final Part of the Council of Elrond

Written in story form by Carithawen

__

Webposter's notes: This is written from the roleplaying that we did, but written in story form by me.

Suddenly, a Hobbit-toned voice shouted from the bushes lining the side of the council area. "Here!" Samwise Gamgee jumped up quickly, and ran up to Frodo's side. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" 

Elrond looked back surprised, as Sam ran up to join Frodo. A smile grew on his face, as he saw Sam's friendship towards Frodo. "No, indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." 

And yet, another Hobbit voice shouted from the entranceway to the council area. "Oi! We're comin' too!" 

Elfindel turned around quickly, her robes gently shifting, as Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took ran from the entrance all the way to Frodo's side; Merry continued. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Elfindel tried to hide a gentle smile, to no avail. Pippin caught sight of her smile though, and stood silent for a moment, drifting off gently...   
  
Several members of the Fellowship looked down at Pippin, and Merry, noticing this, shoved him in the arm, shaking him out of his daze; the bewildered Pippin then turned to Elrond. "Anyways, you need people of inteeligence on this sort of mission.... quest... thing!" He raised his eyebrow, making his point, glancing sideways at Elfindel to see if he did all right. Elfindel nodded once, smiling, and he looked back at Elrond, his pride beaming... 

Then Merry burst his bubble... "Well that rules you out Pip."

Halien who had stood next to her chair smiling widely to herself spoke softly. "I can't offer you much, Frodo, except a promise to guard your life. I offer you the protection of my sword, Aré." 

She had not really thought about her father's reaction, but now it dawned on her. "No, Halien. Your place is here. You are bound here to your duty and family." 

Elfindel glanced at Elrond; even though she had respected his wisdom, this was not one of those times. 

Halien turned to face him slowly, and raised her chin. "Nay, I have no duty, but to go and represent our household. Who will you send? Your sons? Far too long have they been on adventures. It is my turn." 

Elfindel waited until she caught the eyes of the older Elf, and when she did, she nodded once. Elrond closed his eyes, and shook his head. "This is no adventure, and you will have no part of it." 

Halien bit her lip stopping it from quivering. "I ask no permission. Whether you will have it or not, I will go." 

At this, Elrond opened his eyes, and looked at her bewildered. His hard gaze met her pleading look, and he closed his eyes, and bowed his head. "I have tried to tame your wild heart, but to no avail. If it is you wish to go, then I will not stop you." He looked at her once more, and nodded reluctantly. 

At this, Elfindel tried to stop a victorious grin, in Elrond's favor. Then her eyes went to Frodo, even though Boromir was the first to eye her. "I have known you for many a year, Frodo... And I strongly believe that it is my sworn place to accompany you and protect you, if you so have it." 

Frodo smiled gently. "Oh, Elfindel, of course I accept your company, and I thank you for wanting to protect me..." 

Pippin, although it didn't show on the outside (...mostly...), was on the verge of fainting, his heart beat starting to quicken; she was coming?? he thought.

But Boromir would have none of this. "For the daughter of Lord Elrond to take part in this company is one thing, but for an Elf woman who has nothing to speak for to join is a different matter in itself..." 

Pippin quickly glanced up at Boromir, getting defensive; if only he was several feet taller... nevertheless, he would find a way to get him floored... he would find a way... 

When he saw Elfindel move out of the corner of his eye, Pippin lowered his gaze to her, watching her bend down, picking up a long sword that was still in its dark sheath, lying on the floor next to her chair. Keeping her firm gaze on Boromir, she unsheathed the long sword, ringing as the shining blade made its way into the Imladris sunlight; Pippin, along with Merry and Aragorn, watched questionably, gazing at the magnificent sword. She slowly stepped to the cylindrical centerpiece, the bottoms of her robes seemingly slow-dancing around her ankles as she did so, placing the sword down so that the blade reflected the sunlight, and the small, worn piece of fabric tied to its hilt looked as if it was gently glowing; she then turned to Boromir, and her voice was firm and noble. 

"This is the Anduras... the sword that was forged from the battle spear of Gil-Galad in the Last Alliance."   
  
Halien's jaw dropped open upon hearing Elfindel's words. She had never really known that about her. Her gaze driften to Elladan who also stood shocked watching them. Gandalf and Aragorn, who knew more of the tales of Gil-Galad than the Hobbits, stood still, their surprised awe growing with each spoken word; no one, not even Elrond knew of this. 

"...I am Gil-Galad's heir..."

Elladan's voice came softly mirrowing Halien's thoughts. "By Illuvatar..." They were both incrdeluous, and could not tear their eyes from her sword. 

In fact, the whole Council stood still in silence, except for Boromir, who lowered his gaze, looking away angrily; Elfindel's eyes landed on Aragorn's, and she could see the bewilderment and awe behind them; she then turned to Elrond. "Forgive me, my Lord Elrond, for not informing you of this earlier in our friendship..." And she bowed her head in courtesy. 

Elrond's eyes gazed at her, and a warm grin played on his lips. "It is of no matter Elfindel, it would not have changed our friendship. Although I must admit this is strange news, I am happy that you will accompany Frodo on his journey." He turned to the whole group. "Eleven companions... So be it; you shall be the fellowship of the ring."

Elfindel mirrored his grin, bowing her head slightly once more, and walked over to the company, standing behind Pippin, and nearly scaring him to death when she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Pippin, who now began to enjoy the feel of her hand, smiled gleefully, and when he looked up at Elrond, his grin never faltered.

"Great! ....Where are we going?"


	24. The Ring Goes South

Chapter Twenty Three: The Ring Goes South

Written in story form by Carithawen

__

Webposter's notes: This is written from the roleplaying that we did, but written in story form by me.

After some time of travelling from Rivendell, the fellowship had stopped to rest for lunch on a stony hill overlooking the mountains. Gandalf sat, deep in thought, smoking his pipe. Next to him sat Gimli, and a little ways off stood Legolas keeping a lookout. Halien sat on a rock near Frodo and Sam watching Boromir give sword lessons to Merry and Pippin. 

Boromir was working first with Merry, "One, two, five, good! Very good!" Then he began to spar with Pippin. 

Aragorn sat watching, smoking his pipe. "Move your feet!" he instructed from his seat. 

Elfindel, who was dressed once again in her forest-colored travel outfit, sat near him. 

Pippin sparred well, and Merry noticed, "You look good Pippin." 

He grinned, "Thanks!" His glance then fell on Elfindel, who grinned warmly back at him, and, as a result, he felt butterflies in his stomach. Boromir noticed his unawareness to his lesson, and followed his gaze to the Elf sitting next to Aragorn. Elfindel looked at him, her eyes slightly narrowing. Halien kept her gaze on the blond elf who seemed to be keeping a look out. He felt her gaze on him, and turned to smile. She turned pink and turned the other way to face the Sam instead. She mentally kicked herself in the head for acting foolish.  
Gimli was in conversation with Gandalf, neither glancing towards anyone. 

Meanwhile, Merry noticed this nonverbal battle between the Man and Elfindel, feeling somewhat defensive for the Elf maiden; he whispered to Pippin, "I bet she could take him." 

Boromir heard the young hobbit's words, but didn't turn to them. Instead he thought of how this would give him a chance to publicly humiliate her... to take his revenge on the humility that she caused him. He spoke teasingly to her, "Did you hear that, Elf? Your hobbit friends think you are a better wielder than I!" 

Elfindel glanced at the hobbits, her tense look fading as the hobbits only nodded eagerly.

Aragorn looked at her, "Carithawen, do not let him torment you..." 

She placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder, "Think not of it Elessar, for he will do no further." 

With that she stood and walked towards Boromir. Merry and Pippin backed up slightly as Elfindel approached Boromir. She slowly unsheathed Anduras, the blade ringing as it was brought out of its sheath. 

Pippin was starting to doubt this, worrying about Elfindel's well-being. Merry, on the other hand, rubbed his hands together, "Oooh, this is gonna be good!"

Halien watched the conflict happening a couple of yards from her. She smiled inwardly knowing that Elfindel was a very strong fighter. She came down a couple of rocks to watch it more closely. As she got comfortable, she felt someone coming to sit next to her. Halien's head turned and she found Legolas sitting down next to her. His pink lips curved into a small smile.

He looked questioningly at her, "May I join you?"

Her heart picked an uncanny pace, and she stammered as she answered, "Um... I... uh.. don't see why not." She rolled her eyes, frustrated by her actions. The elf mistook it as a sign of annoyance towards him, and he sat down dejectedly. 

Boromir readied his sword, his eyes on Elfindel as she brought the blade to vertically rest against her temple, as if blessing it. Elfindel glanced once more at Boromir, who has his sword ready as well. "It is interesting that you have challenged a woman to fight against you, Steward... Are you afraid?" Elfindel said with a mocking tone. 

Halien laughed lightly and looked to Legolas who smiled and looked on.   


Boromir smirked inwardly as they began to circle, "A Man of Gondor is never afraid, mind you." 

"Interesting... Then would it infuriate you if I inform you that I am not going to strike first?"

Boromir's eyes narrowed, "Then you leave me no choice--" And with this, he charged forward, Elfindel spinning out of the way. Boromir turned around confused, "Why aren't you striking? 

Elfindel glanced back at him, "Are you Stewards all the same? 

Boromir raised his sword, bringing it down quickly and firmly on top of her. Pippin closed his eyes in fear, and did not see the spark made when their blades touched. Boromir backed up, swinging at her side, but Elfindel was quick to block it, their blades ringing loudly. His strikes became faster, and so did her blocks, their blades ringing everywhere. Boromir yelled warningly and swung at her legs; but Elfindel was too quick for him. She jumped up and somersaulted sideways over him, landing behind him in a crouch. She gripped the Anduras at her side. Pippin gasped as Boromir turned around; the anger obvious in the man's face. Aragorn watched, his mouth slightly open, for he never knew that Elfindel was this agile and cunning. Boromir charged at her once more while Elfindel was still crouched, facing the opposite direction. 

Pippin cried out to warn her, "Elfindel!" 

Boromir brought his sword down---but Elfindel spun around, still in a crouch, bringing her sword up under his firmly; the strength of it created a large spark which sent white smoke into the air, and knocked Boromir backwards onto the ground. Elfindel stood up, walking over to tower over him, placing the tip of the Anduras' blade against his neck. Everyone was wide-eyed looking on to see what she would do. Boromir cursed silently under his breath as Elfindel sheathed Anduras, offering him a hand to get up. But he didn't take it, and instead got up by himself. 

She smirked, "Good game..." Then she looked at Pippin, who still had his eyes clenched shut. Merry was still aghast and Aragorn smirked slightly, but friendly as he looked over at Elfindel, who comforted Pippin. He glaced at Legolas, who also smirked, turning his attention to the other Elf maiden. Halien had watched the whole fight, on the edge of the rock which she sat on. She smiled, as they finished knowing all along that Elfindel would win. She stood up pleased, and started to make her way back to Gandalf. 

Legolas watched her as she walked towards the old wizard. She was one of the most beautiful maidens he had ever laid eyes upon, perhaps even the most beautiful.

Halien sat herself on a rock someway away from Gandalf. She sighed heavily, and placed her face in the palm of her hands.

"Are you fatigued?"

She looked up annoyed at the question, "Of course I'm not tired!"

Legolas looked at her puzzled and somewhat hurt, "I did not mean to offend you. It was merely a question."

A loud sigh escaped her lips once more, and she turned her head to face the landscape to the side. A dreamy look came on to her face as she remembered how much she missed the falls in Rivendell.

"Do you miss your home?"

She nodded slowly to herself, and pushed some of her hair behind her ears. He came and sat next to her pointing out to the distance.

"See that over there?"

She looked puzzled for a second before answering, "Yes, what about it?"

"Wait and see." 

Her forest green eyes saw nothing but a patch of tall grass next to a small hole in the ground. She continued to look, but saw nothing.

"Legolas, what I---"

"Look now."

Glancing back, she saw some movement in the grass. A gasp escaped her lips, but Legolas urged her to look on. She leaned her head forward, just as a small rabbit appeared out of the grass. She laughed in delight, and pointed gleefully. 

"Keep looking."

She watched on as the small white rabbit scrunched up it's nose and went back into the grass. Then it returned with a small family of three more small rabbits. She watched in love as they scurried along the plains. A big smile appeared on her face, and she turned to say something to Legolas.When she turned she found that his face was about half an inch away. Her eyes dissolved into his, and the warmth breath that escaped his lips caressed her gently. His nose lightly brushed hers.  


His voice came in a whisper only for her to hear, "What I'm trying to show you, Halien is that beauty comes in many forms. You should not only bind yourself to the beauty of Rivendell for splendor can be found in many places."

Her heart commanded her to do something, which she did not know. She found herself leaning in closer to his lips. Her mind was blank and would not hold her back. Her eyes fluttered closed, just as his did as well. But before their lips actually touched, Sam's voice caught her attention bringing her back out of her dream state.

"What is that?" he said in a worried tone

Halien pulled away and stood up abruptly, forgetting about Legolas. She turned to Sam not knowing what he was talking about. Then she gazed off into the distance to see a black unnatural cloud moving their way. Her brow furrowed in concern. 

Gimli glanced up at a black blur in the sky, "Nothing! It's just a wisp of cloud!"

Legolas ran past her, to a rock that was on the far side. His eyes looked intently at the cloud. Boromir observed it worried as well, " It's moving fast... against the wind." 

Legolas' Elven eyes reached far and wide, and he called back to the fellowship, "Crebain from Dunland!"

With that came Aragorn's orders, "HIDE!" 

Before she had a chance to react, Legolas grabbed Halien and brought her down covering her. She looked at him startled with wide eyes, but understood his abrupt actions. Using a branch from a nearby shrub he covered their faces. He placed a strong arm across her bringing her in further under the shrub. The rest of the fellowship hid under and behind rocks as the Crebain passed overhead with their squawking, quickly leaving as they did coming. Legolas removed his arm from her, and stood up offering her a hand for her to get up. Not taking it she stood up, and brushed herself off before heading back towards the rest of the group. 

Most of them had come out of their hiding places, and now Gandalf stood, "Spies of Saruman! The passage to the south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Halien's stomach did a flip, and she gulped. She had a really bad feeling about what was next.


	25. The Pass of the Redhorn

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Pass of the Redhorn

Written in story form by Telahalien

__

Webposter's notes: This is written from the roleplaying that we did.

Knowing that they had to take the pass of Caradhras, the Fellowship made their way up the side of the snow-covered mountain. Progress was slow as they moved through the thick blanket of snow. Frodo suddenly fell, tumbling down the snowy slope, stopping in front of Aragorn. 

Halien's eyes fell on Frodo as he rolled down and she would have helped him if she could've, but her place was all the way in front of the line with Gandalf. She covered her mouth as she gasped using her cold pale hand.

Aragorn helped the snow-covered hobbit to his feet while he brushed himself off. He stopped, his face growing paler than it already was. He quickly reached into his shirt for the Ring... only to find it not there.... and that is was lying embedded in the snow where he had fallen. Boromir noticed it shining in the white powder, and bent down, picking it up by its chain. 

Halien's eyes narrowed as she saw that Frodo seemed to be missing something, and then she realized it was the ring. She started towards them, but a strong grip held her back. Turning her head, she saw Legolas gripping her arm, and shaking his head a bit.

"Release me." She said slowly with a hint of annoyance. He showed no sign of actually releasing her, and she sighed, "Will you please let me go?" She did not want to plead, and make herself look vulnerable, but it was the only way he would release his hold on her.

His voice was soft, but serious, "They can solve their own problems. If you go, you will only cause more." She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. Pulling her arm from his grip, she stalked up to the front to Gandalf's side.

Aragorn removed his hands from Frodo's shoulders, eyeing the fellow native of Gondor.   
"Boromir..." 

The Steward kept his eyes upon the gold ring and spoke entranced, "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt... over so small a thing..."

Elfindel, who was standing near the other hobbits at the head of the line, began to move down towards Boromir, walking on the snow. Boromir's left hand began to move towards the dangling Ring.

"Such a little thing...."

Elfindel approached his back, reaching out a hand to forcefully turn him around when Aragorn shouted out, snapping Boromir from his daze. "Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo." 

Boromir blinked and walked slowly towards the two, "As you wish." He dangled the Ring in front of him, which Frodo quickly grabbed; Boromir only grinned slightly. "I care not." He laughed then, ruffling Frodo's hair. 

When he turned to walk off, he came face-to-face with Gil-Galad's heir, standing firmly, her arms crossed. He stopped for a moment, their eyes fixed on each other. Elfindel turned away from the Steward, heading back up to join the other hobbits. Merry looked depressed considering he wanted to see another verbal battle between them. Aragorn released the hilt of his sword, which he held onto just in case. 

As Halien walked up the hill she tried to look defiant, but she lost her footing, and slipped falling face down into the snow. She growled deep in her throat, and pushed herself up. Legolas came to help her, laughing a bit. She ignored the arm he extended out to her.

"I don't need your help," she spat on him, her hair stuck to her forehead with snow.

He laughed, "Take my hand."

She pushed it away, and stood up brushing herself off. Walking up a bit, she started to stumble a bit, but was able to keep her ground. The sound of his laughter behind her angered her, and she walked with Gandalf fuming with anger.

Gandalf smiled and turned to face her, "Do not make things hard for yourself, Halien. You cannot accomplish everything on your own, now and then you will need a hand to help, and Legolas might just be that hand. I have a feeling things will change with you two."

Keeping her gaze straight ahead she answered, "I do not think things will change, Gandalf."

* * *

After several long hours of walking, the fellowship reached the side of Caradhras, and was met with a blowing snow blizzard. The Elves walked slightly ahead of the others, walking on the snow with ease, as Gandalf and the others found it rather difficult. Aragorn and Boromir held onto two hobbits each. All of them were bracing the hard chill. 

From the front of the line Legolas looked up to the thunderous skies and announced to the fellowship, "There is a fell voice in the air."

Gandalf listened to the voice, and turned around to face them, "It's Saruman!" 

Several boulders broke off of the mountain above them, crashing down all around them. Aragorn fought to get his voice heard over the howling winds. "He's trying to bring down the mountain!"  
Gandalf shook his head, "No!" Then he turned to the furious mountain, "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning hit the snow-covered incline above them, sending pounds upon pounds of snow raining down on top of them and burying them.

Halien who had looked up to see the snow falling down, was now buried deep in it. Her hands clawed desperately at the snow, and as she did so a hand tangled in hers pulling her up. She gasped, at the feel of the cold snow on her and glanced up to find that Legolas was the one holding her hand.

He looked at her worriedly, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, and shook off the snow looking around to make sure everyone else was safe.

Elfindel managed to climb her way out of the snow, giving Aragorn and the other hobbits a hand, helping them to escape their white prison. When she looked over to where Boromir had managed to shake his upper body free of the snow barrier. They locked glances for a moment; Boromir narrowing his eyes slightly. Elfindel waited a long while before walking over to him, slowly extending a hand to him. Boromir only looked up at her, a puzzled expression on his face. Pippin, Merry, and Aragorn watched as Boromir took her hand after a moment's hesitation. After everyone brushed themselves off, Boromir turned to Gandalf, struggling to make his voice her above the howling winds.

"We must get off the mountain...!"

Gandalf turned to the Steward, who continued, "Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the west road to my city!" 

Halien's red hair was dark and matted to her head with snow. Her lips were a slight shade of purple. She raised an eyebrow at Boromir's proposal, and closed her eyes sighing deeply. She did not want to take that road, but at this point there was hardly anything they could do. She kept her eyes closed, and considered the possibilities of taking this path. 

Aragorn looked at him, "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" 

Gimli, who was still buried waist-deep in the snow, turned to Gandalf, "If we cannot pass over the mountain... let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" 

Gandalf was silent for a moment, and he slowly turned his glance to Frodo, "Let the Ring-bearer decide... Frodo?"

All attention was turned to the Hobbit at that moment, and Frodo remained silent for a moment as well, his little body shivering from the cold.

"We will go through the mines." 

Gandalf eyed him longly. He did not want this to happen, but alas he spoke, "So be it." 


	26. The Walls of Moria

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Walls of Moria

Written in story form by Carithawen

__

Webposter's notes: This is written from the roleplaying that we did.

The Fellowship made their way towards the walls of Moria at Frodo's request. After hours of traveling down Caradhras and making their way around the mountainside, they came across a gigantic mountain wall. 

Suddenly, Gimli gasped and pointed to the mountainside. "The walls... of Moria..." 

Halien pushed her fiery strands of hair behind her ear. She spotted the place that Gimli pointed to, and a look of wonder came unto her face. With wide green eyes she walked forward on the muddy banks of the lake with Gandalf at her side. Her lips parted in amazement, and she gasped. 

Elfindel had never seen the walls of Moria, even if she had traveled the land with Aragorn when he was a Ranger. She looked at the walls as the breeze gently wisped at her long golden hair. Gandalf then signaled for them to continue, and that's what they did, venturing closer to the massive walls. 

Halien made sure not to lose her footing as she walked along the muddy and slippery banks. Alas, she stood in front of a boulder facing the great gate of Moria. She could see nothing on it but dull carvings. Her brow furrowed, and she reached out to touch it. 

Gandalf also fingered the carvings. "Let's see.... Ithildin... It mirrors only starlight—" he looked towards the moon, "—and moonlight..." 

Halien looked up, and her eyes gleamed as the moon broke through the dark clouds illuminating the door, causing the outline to glow. It was the most beautiful thing Halien had ever seen, since she didn't really get out much. She smiled, and ran her hands through the carvings.

Gandalf read the Moonrunes. "It reads: 'Doors of Durin, lord of Moria: Speak friend and enter'." 

Merry looked up at him. "What do you suppose that means?" 

Gandalf turned to him. "Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open!" 

Halien stood with her excitement growing. She wanted to know what wonders stood behind the glowing gate. Biting her bottom lip in anticipation, she stood back and waited for Gandalf to work his magic. 

The wizard approached the doors, raising his staff. "Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!"

Halien's excitement diminished as nothing occurred. She stopped biting her lip, rolled her eyes, and sat down on a boulder nearby.

Pippin looked up at Aragorn. "Nothing's happening..." 

Not wanting to give up just yet, Gandalf blinked in confusion, but addressed the door again. "Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya..."

Legolas, who had been standing nearby watching Gandalf also, went to stand next to Halien. "Are you ok?" His tone was sort of worried despite the fact that he was still remembering her fall from earlier. 

Gandalf tried and tried again in all the tongues of Sindar and Quenya, but nothing worked. 

After fifteen minutes of nothingness, the whole Fellowship had found a place to sit, while Gandalf still tried to guess the password. 

Halien sighed, and finally answered Legolas' previous question. "I'm fine, Legolas…" She picked at the weeds that grew in between the cracks in the ground, her fingers full of dirt. 

He sat next to her. "I wanted to apologize for earlier..." 

Halien rolled her eyes, scoffed, and asked sarcastically. "About what?" 

He kept his glance on her even though hers was focused on the ground. "I didn't mean to laugh. I tried to help you though." 

Halien glanced at him, and then back to the ground. "I don't need your help," she repeated as she had before, and stood up, walking towards the water.

Meanwhile, Elfindel sat looking out over the nearby lake. She was seemingly glowing softly in the moonlight, as was a trait with all Elves. She had watched the two before returning her eyes to Gandalf, who was still working on the door's password. 

This caught the attention of Pippin, who was standing on the lakeshore, throwing rocks—but his throwing stopped momentarily, finding himself studying her, until Elfindel stood up, and walked to the wise wizard. He then continued to throw rocks into the water, but was soon stopped, this time by Aragorn. 

"Do not disturb the water..." he warned lowly.

Halien glanced back at Elfindel and gave her a quick smile, before returning her eyes to the dark water. Something troubled her about the water, it seemed unnaturally quiet, but she said nothing, and just watched the reflection of the moon upon it.

After yet another quote in Sindarin, Gandalf sighed, sitting on a boulder nearby. "Oh, it's useless..."

After a long moment of thought, Frodo stood from his rock, approaching the doors. "It's a riddle... 'Speak 'friend'... and enter.' What's the Elvish word for friend?"

Gandalf looked at him, and spoke slowly. "Mellon..."

Halien heard the great rumble before she actually saw it. She turned from her place in front of the water, and watched as the gates to Moria opened up. She smiled contently, and walked towards the vast opening.

Elfindel stood up slowly, never taking her eyes off the doors. "By the Valar..." 


	27. The Watcher in the Water

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Watcher in the Water

Written in story form by Carithawen

__

Webposter's notes: This is written from the roleplaying that we did.

The Fellowship slowly and quietly entered the dark of Moria's entrance, Gimli looking around proudly as they did so. He spoke towards Legolas, Elfindel, and Halien. "Soon, my Elven comrades, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!" 

Pippin and Merry were salivating at this lavish description. 

Gimli continued. "This, my friends, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

Boromir looked around the quiet cave, now illuminated by the roaring fire of Aragorn's torch, and he paused. "This isn't a mine... It's a tomb..." he spoke breathlessly.

Halien stumbled upon something that lay in the ground, and she looked down to find the remains of a dwarf covered in webs. She gasped, and drew her sword turning back to the group.

Elfindel quickly darted her eyes around the floor, images of rotting Dwarf and Orc corpses covered in cobwebs filling her vision. 

Gimli saw the corpses as well, and he began to panic. "No—! Nooo—! Nooooooooo!" 

Boromir's angered voice could be heard in the confusion. "We make for the Gap of Rohan! We should never have come here! Now get out of here! Get out!"

Halien stood, her eyes traveling towards the door. She turned her head to Frodo—and her eyes widened in dismay as she saw an immense tentacle wrap around the hobbit's legs, dragging him off. She screamed despite herself, and her screams joined those of Frodo's. 

Elfindel spun around and saw him being dragged out of the cave by the tentacle that protruded from the lake outside, and her eyes widened as well. 

Merry saw this and gasped. "Frodo!" 

Pippin ran to him, trying to pull him free, but the hobbits were only dragged out along with him. "Frodo!" He turned to the taller folk. "Help!" 

"Strider!" Frodo yelled out. 

Halien jumped over the corpses and headed for the door. Thoughts raced through her head, but her only objective was to retrieve Frodo, and she had to do it fast. 

The hobbits slashed at the tentacle with their small swords, managing to free Frodo from its grasp… but as soon as he backed away from the water's edge, pairs upon pairs of tentacles shot out of the water. They wrapped around Frodo's legs, pushing the other hobbits away as it dragged him high into the air.

Halien raced into the water, slashing wildly at all the tentacles that had shot up. Her vision was blurred slightly by the hair in her face, and every time she turned to knock down a tentacle, it would lash at her face, injuring her.

Boromir, Aragorn, and Elfindel drew their swords. Elfindel's sword rang as it slid out of its scabbard, gleaming in the moonlight. They rushed into the water, slashing away at the creature's tentacles. 

"Hang on, Frodo!" she yelled above the roaring water. Just as she sliced through a tentacle, Elfindel was struck in the stomach by another, sending her reeling backwards into the rough water, disappearing.

Pippin cried out in vain from the shore. "Elfindel!" He paused, finally figuring out what he just yelled. 

Aragorn saw Elfindel disappear, and took down two tentacles with one swipe of his blade before scavenging the currrents, looking for her. "Carithawen!" 

One of the tentacles that he had cut in that last swipe held Frodo, and Boromir managed to catch the young hobbit as he fell. 

From the shore, Legolas drew back his mighty bow, and sent an arrow hurtling at the monstrous face of the Watcher that had recently appeared, hitting its mark. The creature boomed as the arrow imbedded itself in its forehead.

Gandalf called to them. "Into the mines!!" 

Boromir, with Frodo in arms, ran out of the water as Aragorn still looked for Elfindel. He yelled breathlessly. "No... Carithawen!" 

Pippin stood still on the shore, his little hobbit heart racing as he looked straight at the fear-taken Aragorn. A deeper fear overcame him, and his whole face turned deathly pale… when Aragorn found nothing.


End file.
